Scream For Me
by BloddyRose13
Summary: Ghostface is back and slashing and stabbing through a new crop of teenagers! but along the way will he find one that he cant, and just doesn't wnat to kill? welldevelopedOCxGhostface pair and lots of Ghostface goodness! rated for future gore
1. Chapter 1

AN: (PRETTY IMPORTANT) Hello my dear and fellow writers. I am an avid Scream fan, with the movie that has just come out on this very evening; I wanted to do something to celebrate this monumental event! I had to attend a play tonight so I was unable to see the movie. Instead I will be posting a chapter to this story once every hour until I see the movie tomorrow at eight o'clock, and perhaps multiple chapters until the story is finished tomorrow. This will be a ROMANCE between an OC and Ghostface (who is this case is sort of an OC since there's a new one ever movie). But fear not! Ghosty will be doing some lovely slashing throughout! WARNINGS: Blood guts, mushy romantic stuff, and lots and lots of character death. DISCLAMER I do not own Ghostface or the concept of the Scream movies. I DO however own all OCs and the person BEHIND the Ghostface mask. Long AN FTW!

Chapter 1

The transparent yellow-green liquid flowed into the cup with a light sizzle. It seemed loud in her ears as she replaced the lid on the two liter bottle of Mountain Dew and put it away. The microwave beeped a moment later and she pulled out her popcorn, the buttery scent wafted about the room and she eagerly waited for it to cool down enough to be edible. Sidney smiled gathering her food and walking into her living room. It was her parent's date night and her little brother was staying at a friend's house. She figured that she should enjoy herself and chose a movie marathon inorder to do just that. The lights were dimmed and the TV was light up with the opening previews to one of her favorites, Scary Movie, and her snacks sat on the side table. She relaxed for a moment before the telephone blared though the room. Eyes snapping towards the device she answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" there was a long bout of static. "Look if you were important enough to know my family then you'd know to call our cell phones. Goodbye." She hung up and looked back at the screen. The phone blared again in time with her cell phone. She chose to answer her cell. "Hello?"  
>"Hello. Do you like scary movies?" Her eyebrow furrowed what kind of a question was that supposed to be?<p>

"May I ask who is calling?"

"Ohh, good manners, are you always so polite?"

"Most of the time… Who is this? Ricky?"

"Maybe… what's your name?"

"If you knew me you wouldn't need to ask." She shifted on the couch; this man's voice was starting to get to her. It was rough and dark, she felt like taking a bath and she hadn't even said anything really.

"You're right I don't need to ask. You're Sidney Turner, of 13 Crystal Lane. You have a brother and both of your parents, you have no pets you just turned sixteen two months ago, you slept with Dane Smith two weeks before that. And you look lovely in that baby-blue tank top black yoga-pants combo." The phone clattered to the floor noisily and her breathing became labored. Eyes darted everywhere. She slowly bent down to retrieve the fallen device, just as a loud thump sounded from the hall opposite her back door. "W-Who's there?" the voice blared though the phone in response, causing her to flinch.

"NO! You never say that! Don't you watch horror movies! Saying that is like a death wish!"

"What do you want? Who are you!" Glass shattered down the hall and she jumped.

"I want to play a game."

"I'll call the police! Leave me alone!"

"Call the police, that's fine, but first you'll play with me. And I'll make you a deal. I am in your house. I know exactly where you are, but you don't know where I am. We're going to play hide and seek. It's a very fun and simple game. Have you ever played it before?"

"Please leave…"

"It's an easy question Sidney." It took her a moment to compose herself. Her stomach was pitching and rolling around her body like a toy boat in a tsunami. What was going on? How was she going to work her way out of this? She was so scared.

"Yes…" She finally murmured.

"Good! In our game, we will hide and seek at the same time. You will try and find where I am located and hide from me and I will let you ask me three questions in return. If you manage to hide well enough that I do not find you after you have asked your three questions, you live. If I find you," bone chilling laughter wafted through the speaker and she shivered, tears beginning to prick her eyes. "You die. I will gut you like a trout and watch as your organs land in a pool at your feet."

"No I don't want to play! Go away!"

"YOU DON'T GET A CHOICE LITTLE SIDNEY!" she yelped at the sudden intensity of the voice. "In fact before we play," his voice lowered again and chirped through the phone enthusiastically, "Why don't you call the police? They'll never get here in time to save you anyway." She gritted her teeth and slowly made her way into the kitchen, sliding a large knife out of its place holder. She was terrified. Her hands shook as they clenched around the knife and she tried to punch in the correct three numbers that might save her life. Her phone blared in her hands, screaming out 'Baby' and she cringed and answered.

"H-Hello?"

"Times up little Sidney. Let's get started Sidney. You have three questions. If I find you before you've asked all of them then you die."

"Why are you doing this?" She shook, creeping down the hallway, she just needed to get to the door then she could run.

"Motives are so cliché. Do I need one? But you did ask so I might as well tell you, I want to kill people. Billy Loomis and Stu Macher were insane, even more so than me, but they created a legend, and legends need to live on. I'm preserving our town's history in blood." she whimpered slightly as she saw that somehow the man on the phone had spread glass shards down the entire hallway without her noticing. She would have to go another way if she was to going to get out. Having her feet sliced to ribbons would not help her in the long run when she escaped her home. "Two more questions Sidney. Make your move."

"Who are you?"

"Ghostface."

"That's not what I meant and you know it you sick bastard!" She growled, and stopped moving, she heard a crash somewhere behind her, she spun around, darting into the adjoining hallway that lead to her garage door.

"One question left Sidney, you'd better choose carefully. I'm _right on top of you_." Tears began to trickle from her eyes as she whipped around to face the open hallway.

"Where are you!"

"RIGHT BEHIND YOU SIDNEY!" She shrieked and turned, flinging open the door and nearly running into the man. Her phone clattered to the floor as she turned and ran, not waiting a second more after seeing the gleaming knife the man was holding. She had to run! She screamed as glass shards were imbedded into the souls of her feet and slid, falling onto the glass covered hardwood with a yelp of pain and sobs as more glass was pushed though her skin. The man hovered over her and watched as she scuttled on the floor like a cockroach as she attempted to find her footing again. She was crying, pathetic. And she was screaming, crying out for help that would only arrive too late. He brandished his knife and kicked her onto her back. He had really hoped his first kill would have been more exciting, he had hoped she would have just a bit more fight in her.

A foot swung out and connected with his shin and he grunted in slight pain as the girl cried out as the glass was pushed further into her foot. She scrambled to her feet and tried to run again, taking off towards the living room. His boots crunched against the glass for a moment before he doubled back and cut her off as she was scrambling over to the back door. She saw him and screamed again, her foot catching on the coffee table and falling once again. It was nearly perfect he decided and he approached the girl, dazed by her impact with the ground. She was following all of the rules just perfectly! He saw blood on the carpet even in the dark and wondered here it had come from; it didn't look like it had come from her minor injuries. She rolled over to her back, and the knife she'd been holding was lodged into leg. She whimpered and tears ran in steady streams down her face. He laughed, pulling her to her feet. He wouldn't let her suffer for long. He had never found torture very appealing or tasteful in horror movies. He gripped his blade tightly in his fist and thrust it into her chest she cried out, her voice sailing through the air for a moment before she suddenly cut off with a choked gurgling noise and some spatters as he did as he's promised and laid her insides out on the floor at their feet. He felt like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. He felt brilliant. He felt whole. It was wonderful something that he would want to feel more often. Something that he would have to kill to keep. And he was just fine with that.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: not too terribly interesting. But necessary for the plot! Also this story will be written in less than 24-hours so there will be grammatical errors, if they are too blaringly obvious then please tell me and I will fix them. Enjoy chapter 2.

Teachers scowled as they looked out on the new day with contempt and bitterness. There were news vans scattered about the parking lot and the surrounding streets. They had seen this happen one too many times in their lives to even be the slightest bit flattered that they would make such a big deal about their tiny town. News reporters just signified that they had lost someone else, and that they were bound to lose more people.

Terra Storms sprinted down the hallway to room 2155. The label on the door read "English office" in plain script and she didn't even bother knocking before she entered the room. She also ignored the fact that she probably shouldn't even had been at school yet, being that first hour did not start till seven thirty and it was only six. The door swung open swiftly and nearly hit the man trying to exit though it. She mumbled an apology before she ran to the back corner of the room where two men sat, her binders clutched in her arms and her blue eyes glinting with excitement. They both looked up at the junior and the younger of the two gave an exasperated smiled while the other frowned sternly.

"Picking for stories is still first come first serve right Mr. Storms?" She asked innocently, ignoring his frown.

"Yes."

"Can I have the one on the reappearance of the Woodsboro horror movie killer Ghostface?"

"Hey now, we don't know this is the same thing." Chirped the younger man.

"No it's him! Sidney was found gutted in her home and on the ground next to her was a cell phone that had an unsent text reading 'What's your favorite scary movie?' it's got to be him. Not only that, but he went after a girl named Sidney first! It is not a coincidence, and I know it. I bet he used her as a substitute since the real Sidney Prescott died in a car crash last month with the other two survivors that always sounded fishy to me too. How was it that the three people who had survived nearly being butchered to death more times than there was nudity in the remake of Friday the 13th just so happen to get in a horrible car crash with a drunk driver? But anyway this story is just too good to pass up. I can have it written and published before the edition goes out today."

"Wait a second Hon. Where'd you get all of that information?" the young man asked, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"Yes where did you get that information?" Mr. Storms asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I got an interview with mom; her being the police chief has its perks. She wants to have it published in every paper and on every news broadcast that they are taking the proper precautions and also that the students and families here need to do the same. She gave me the juicy details so that the message would come across loud and clear to all of us."

"If you wanted to have that published it would already have to have been written three hours ago and the printer reprogrammed with one or more articles bumped to make room for it. There's no way we can have that finished in an hour." Her father said sighing. He was not about to let his daughter's enthusiasm cloud his judgment. She turned his lap top towards him and pulled up his e-mail. She clicked around for a moment before presenting him with the new layout for the school paper. Front page was a picture of crime scene tape and a large heading directing them to large story that had clearly bumped four other articles. "What did you do?"

"I called up Cody, Tasha and Kevin and got their permission to bump their articles into the next addition on the condition I do their geometry homework for a week and Lacy came out with me this morning to get some shots before the other press could show up. Please please please don't be mad but I've already made the proper changes to the printer, it should be over halfway done by now." Her father groaned, but there was nothing he could really do about it now. "What are you doing here anyway Grey?" her boyfriend smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I needed some extra help editing this piece before I sent it off to that publishing company I was trying to get into. Your dad offered to help." She smiled at the both of them and they went back to their prior discussion, but they could all feel the weight of a new death and a new murderer breathing death down their backs.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Short chappy, and meet Alyssa she is a key character ;)

Alyssa wasn't even shaken. Their generation had grown up on the Stab movies and the true stories that surrounded them. She would admit that it surprised her that someone would do such a thing, kill another person. She couldn't imagine doing such a thing, to force a blade into someone until they were spilling their own organs, how much force would even be needed to do something like that? She shuddered slightly. Her brown eyes scanned the halls and she watched as people whispered to each other about the murder.

"She was a whore."

"Slut got what she deserved."

"Bet you the whole Stab angle is just a cover up."

"Yeah! I mean who wouldn't wanna off the girl, she's been making trouble around here since last year, it was bad enough when she was an annoying freshman, could you even stand to think what would have happened if she'd made it to her senior year?"

"No, she woulda been knocked up by then."

"Thought a STD would get her first."

The voices swam though her ears and set her teeth on edge. She hadn't personally known the girl. And yes she knew the sophomore had been whoring around, everyone knew it since she wasn't the most subtle girl out there. Even so! They were acting like she had deserved to be butchered like an animal! No one deserved that. No one. She sat in her first hour class, English with Mr. Storms and waited. The chattering about the deceased girl continued. Anger continued to wash through her for several minutes until she could not stand it anymore. She stood, glaring at everyone and a challenge was burning in her eyes.

"Mr. Storms may I make an announcement?" he nodded his head and she strode to the front of the room, she was surprise that her steps didn't light the floor on fire. "What is wrong with all of you?" her voice shook with fury and she locked her gaze on the empty desk in the corner. One that had not been vacant the day before. "Sidney is dead. She was brutally murdered by a psycho and the only thing any of you have to say about it is that she was a slut! Don't you care that she was taken from her family? Don't you understand that she is gone forever? She was a student here, a person just like any of us." Her voice was lowered but it seemed even more powerful than before. "She should be mourned not spoken about like she deserved to be killed. What you are saying is that she deserved it. And by saying that, ever insult that you make towards her now is like twisting the knife that killed her even deeper. You all might as well have stabbed her yourselves, or have stood over her and watched as she died. She's dead now. You all should respect the severity of this situation and even if you didn't personally care about her you should respect the loss that the people who did are facing. And kindly shut the hell up." She sat back down and silence trailed after her. Some whispers resumed as the class commenced, but no one whispered about the deceased girl again who had once occupied the desk in the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: meet Kyle he is also going to be an very important character. NOTE I now have thought this through and realize that I cannot post a chapter every hour because I need to sleep…so updates will resume when I wake up in the morning :D and I will try to double up so that the story still finishes by my deadline.

The cafeteria was buzzing with conversations as always and Alyssa, bagged lunch in hand wound up at her usual table. It was off to the left side of the large room where all types of people were welcome and was filled with her teammates and other acquaintances.

"You're really something!" Terra said with a laugh as the other girl sat down. Alyssa looked at her and noticed the way the gossips eyes glinted with annoyance. She had always been a green-eyed monster.

"Yeah I can't believe you'd stand up and tell your entire class off, you our sweet little 'Lyssa." Grey chortled.

"And I thought only your pep talks were that impressive." Cody said as he took a drink.

"Did anyone read my article?" Terra interjected, and there were some mumbled responses but no one continued with that line of conversation topic. Alyssa sighed and tucked her chestnut brown hair into a pony then turned her attention towards her team.

"We're going to do a lot of sprints and a few miles today, but no drills; Coach wants us to get home before dark." Terra groaned, her own mass of blonde curls covering her face as she slumped to the table in despair.

"My legs hurt already!" The boys snickered as the other members of the team sighed.

"We need to be fast on our feet. We have the skills already, but if we can't get to the ball fast enough than it doesn't matter. If we can't cover our positions there's no point, that's why we got slaughtered last week." There were begrudging replies of agreement and she scanned the rest of the lunch room. The center table was full and there were many others who were not seated that were standing around it and laughing. Even Stacey, whose face was still covered in tears for the loss of her best friend, was laughing. In fact all of the attention seemed to be focused on her from the trickster.

Kyle was, of course, at the center of the group, waving around his hands and shaking with silent laughter. Kyle the trickster, Kyle the clown. He smiled, the group was in stitches and he job was done. People were beginning to pull themselves together and were adding light to the darkness that hovered about them like a cloud. He beamed and bowed to his loving public, he was like a court jester and he would drink in the applause like they were a fine wine. He mouthed a 'thank you' and stepped down from the table, and received several affectionate claps on his shoulder and some scattered hugs from other students and the happiness light his face and those around him.

"What's going on over there?" Terra chirped her notebook already in hand and her eyes glazed with a hungry look for a new story.

"Looks like Kyle is trying to lighten the mood." She responded before turning her attention to her food.

"The mute kid?" The blonde asked her pen already working against the page.

"Yeah." Alyssa spoke without care. The boy never seemed to look at his lack of speech as a disadvantage, rather wanting to make life like a silent movie, one filled with humor that made the audience flood over with laughter.

"You know him?"

"No. But everyone knows of him." There were murmurs of agreement around the table. And even though she refused to turn around and look she could feel a pair of eyes burning into her back.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Good morning, first chapter of the day and full of some nice killing. WARNINGS: language and blood. longer chapter ¼ of my total word count so far!

Terra sat in her room, papers scattered across her bed and a text book in her lap as she tapped a pencil against her lips. She sighed and pushed away the papers, instead taking up her laptop. The startup took a few moments and she looked over at the clock. It was already nearing eight and the sun had set about an hour ago. Her stomach growled slightly. But she ignored it. Her dad said that he would pick up pizza when he got out of his meeting since it would be just the two of them tonight because her mom would be working late at the station.

She stretched out and got to work on her entry for the school's blog. She selected two pictures for it and began to write. Her fingers clicked against the keys loudly and her phone rang. She ignored it for a moment, whoever it was could wait until she finished this sentence.

"Hello?" there was silence for a moment. "Hello?"

"Hey Terra!" Grey's voice came though the phone, chipper but soothing. She smiled and shifted to hold the phone between her ear and shoulder as she continued to type. "Your dad said I could come over for dinner tonight, you busy?"

"Just finishing up an article for the website, my dad will be home in like twenty minutes, why don't you come over now?"

"Sure, I'll be there in five minutes, love you."

"Love you too." She hung up and posted the update on the school website. Five minutes ticked by quickly as she picked up her room, placing her papers back into her bag and the clothes scattered about the floor into the laundry basket. She wound up on her bed with a sigh. Her phone rang suddenly and she answered carelessly. "Yeah?"

"Ftttttfftttttt…" she furrowed her eyebrows, what was that? Static continued to flitter though the speaker. "Hello." The voice was deep and gravelly and she felt like she had been dunked in ice water.

"Uh hello, who is this?"

"I don't know, who is this?" the voice was filled with a silent snicker.

"You tell me yours I tell you mine."

"You're mildly funny." She snorted.

"And you're mildly creepy."

"now, now don't be like that darling."

"'Darling'?"

"You look like a sweet heart, but I could be wrong." She paused in her pacing.

"What did you say?" her voice turned to stone.

"What?"

"What. Did. You. Say?"

"Just that you sounded sweet, though now I've been proven wrong."

"Listen here you creep! I am going to hang up and if you bother me again my boyfriend will hunt you down and kick your ass!" she ended the call and continued her pacing, her breathing slightly labored and her heart racing. It was like something out of Stab! Her hone rang again and she answered before thinking. "hello?"

"Hello Terra, didn't you ever learn that its rude to hang up one people?"

"Leave me alone you sick mother fucker before I call the cops." She ended the call again, and it rang again a moment later. "AHH" she screamed in frustration as she answered again. "Listen to me you fucking creep! Leave me the hell alone or I'll call the cops!"

"NO YOU LISTEN YOU BLONDE DITZ! If you hang up on me one more time then I will turn your boyfriend's face into a pin cushion for shrapnel!" her breath caught in her throat. "Yes that's right I have your precious Dwight Grey, why don't you look out your window?" she nearly tripped over her own feet to get to it, and thrust the curtains back. hid car sat in the driveway and she looked around, the other houses farther down the street were empty looking, not a single light on. There was no one she could call to for help.

"What do you want?" she said in a low tone, as she inched her way from the window.

"I want to play a game."

"oh yeah, and who are you supposed to be? Ghost face?"

"Yes exactly. And since you've made this connection you should be able to see what is on the line if you lose like little Sidney did." Laughter broke through the speaker and her stomach flipped.

"Oh no, god no, you can't be serious…"

"oh but I am. Now we're going to play our game. What's your favorite scary movie?"

"Don't do this…"

"Come on now, this is the warm-up question, after this we're going to decide if Dwight lives or not, and of course if you live or not."

"N-Nightmare on Elm Street." She ground out, body shaking and eyes misted with tears. "The remake." The killer made a tisking sound but didn't comment further.

"Now than let's move on to the big ones. In A Nightmare on Elm Street remake what was the largest change to the ending and the body count in the story?" Her heart speed up in her chest and she darted over to the computer, typing on it silently but quickly. "Well Terra, Dwight and I are just waiting…."

"Nancy's boyfriend lived though the entire movie and they don't make any reference to her father who was, in the original a cop, and her mom dies!"

"Correct, but I'm afraid you're disqualified in this round."

"why!"

"You cheated, and I'm afraid that means Dwight will not get to see the outcome of the next round." She sprinted towards the window, but the sound of an explosion knocked her off her feet.

"NOOOO!" Tears poured down her face and she stumbled to the window. A scattering of burning metal was all that was left. "NO YOU SICK BASTARD!" She sobbed.

"Oh yes, now one more question, and this time it's your life on the line." She shook her head.

"I won't do this I won't play your games anymore."

"You don't get a choice. Now through our computer to the floor until it's smashed into pieces, can't have you cheating again now can we?" She shuffled over to her bed again and threw it to the ground, she stomped on it until the screen was cracked and the keyboard was ruined. "Good. Now last question. Which series of horror movies had a higher body count? Friday the 13th or Stab?"

"S-stab?" she had never seen the Friday series, but she knew that Stab had a lot of victims each movie.

"Wong answer!" the phone disconnected and she turned to run from her room. She could hear sirens off in the distance; if she could just keep herself alive until the got there then she was going to be okay! She tried the handle and it didn't budge, she threw herself against the door and it didn't even give the slightest bit under her weight. She turned to the window instead, throwing it open and sucking in a deep breath. "HELP M-"she saw his reflection in the nick of time and screamed, lurching away from his form. The knife swept past her arm, which had been where her back was mere seconds ago. Terra tried to stumble away, out of the corner of her eye she saw flashing lights down the street. Only minutes to go! She could do this! A hand clasped her blonde curls and she cried out as she was yanked against a firm chest. She struggled in his grasp and swung her arms and legs about to dislodge him. He swore under his breath and tugged on her hair till her throat was exposed.

"Fuck," he mumbled, he had wanted more time to play with this one. He rose the knife to her throat and blood poured down the girls form a moment later as her struggled became nonexistent and her face was permanently twisted into a look of fear. He pulled out some rope and looped it around her neck and waist tying it tightly and hooking it to the roof where he had set up a small but very sturdy hook. She hung out her window like a caterpillar's cocoon, only she would not be emerging the lovely state called death that he'd put her in.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: meet Ghostface! His identity will not remain a secret for long and clues have been placed blatantly throughout this chapter.

Immediately after the murder he made his way across town. It was never too early to begin shopping for new victims. He watched as she went about her normal evening. She sat with both of her parents at the dinner table and they all talked with slightly sad smiled on their faces. He knew that they had a dog, so he stayed relatively far back from the house. He was going to have to deal with the animal before he did anything else. In fact he might have to make this one a day time kill, not something he was a fan of, if he was going to get this girl alone. Suddenly the girl turned her head and looked directly at him. He stayed completely still, thankful the he had the foresight to change into a black hoodie so that she would not see his mask sticking out like a beacon in the darkness. She turned around again and brushed some of her chestnut brown hair behind her ears. She had thought someone was watching her and she made the crucial mistake of brushing it off like nothing had happened. Ghostface shook his head with disappointment; she could have saved her own life before the game had even begun. He walked off a moment later, not wanting to stick around any longer in case she decided to smarten up.

His walk home was short; he only lived a few blocks from this girl. He opened his front door and it was unlocked, he never locked ay of the doors when he was going out for a kill. He had also left on some of the lights so the front hall was entirely illuminated. The hardwood floors and stark white walls were familiar but as always uninviting. The lower floor always felt as if it belonged to his absentee parents. He found himself in his room a moment later and immediately changed clothes, stowing his Ghostface costume in the air ducts as he turned up his music, he caught the tail end of Ballad of Mona Lisa by Panic at the Disco before Disturbed poured though the speakers. He walked over to his fish bowl and sprinkled in some food for Biff. The medium sized goldfish swam to the surface eagerly and began to eat. He gave a slight smile at his pet before he went and retrieved his back pack, putting on the original Nightmare on Elm Street as he did so. He had a lot of homework that night, and even though he figured school would be canceled sooner rather than later he figured he should probably get started.

Twenty minutes saw him with his trigonometry book lying at the foot of his bed while he munched on some pizza. A can of Mountain Dew sat on the bedside table and his eyes were glued to the screen. He loved Nightmare, not as much as Stab, but it was a close second. He looked over at the clock, five minutes till ten. He switched over to the news and watched as the reporters gave a quick rundown of the scene. It was uninteresting, but they now had begun calling him Ghostface, there was no denying it since he had put a second mask over Terra's face. He figured that denial would not be any fun for him in the long run. The TV switched off a moment later after he was proven right and school was canceled until further notice. He ran a hand through his black hair and pulled out a file.

It was labeled with a large T add it contained everything that he had learned about the Storms girl before he had killed her. He put it into his metal garbage can and tuned off the smoke detector before lighting a match and setting the papers ablaze. He watched as they burned for a moment before taking out a new file, this one labeled with a large A. he opened it and was meet with the cheerful smiled of the captain of the girls soccer team and outstanding grades, small articles of how sweet and nice the girl could be. This was another one that he'd actually never met, but he noticed she'd been staring at him today. Not that that meant anything, unless of course she was somehow a psychic. He looked at a picture that had been cut out of the school newspaper. she was pretty, he supposed, bright brown eyes, shiny long hair, athletic and thin. But that really didn't matter, the fact was that all the popular people went first in horror movies, and she was very popular, even if she didn't realize it. And it was quiet obvious that she didn't. He shrugged and put the file away, her time would be coming soon, but in the mean time he was going to have to think of a way to get around that dog…


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Next chapter. Enjoy. And a shout out to my best friend ToasterAlarmClock for reviewing!

Alyssa was lying on her couch the next morning, she had just come in from a long run around town, and her mom and dad had yet to awake, even Rex hadn't wanted o get up to run with her. Her muscles felt well worked and relaxed, causing her eyes to flutter shut. This was how her mother found her. The woman smiled and gently shook her daughter awake.

"Why don't you go shower sweetie, breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes." She nodded and pulled herself from the couch before heading up to her bathroom. She plugged in her IPod before turning on the water, letting it warm up before she stripped from her clothes. Innocence drifted through the speakers and she found herself singing along. She loved music almost as much as she loved soccer. As the shower began to wake her up she thought about the murders from the night before. Ghostface had blown up Grey. Her heart clenched, she and Grey had been friends since grade school and she felt tears well up in her eyes. She wished that she'd had the chance to tell him how happy she was for him, he was on his way to getting published and he had found the 'love of his life'. Then there was Terra, she'd never really liked her very much. They could tolerate each other, but Terra was always so pushy, so demanding, jealous, and crass. Even so she still mourned their losses. She would stop by both of their houses and give the families her condolences. That was the least she could do in a time like this.

She exited the shower a few moments later and dressed, choosing a pair of jean shorts, a white tank top and her sweatshirt from soccer, the number ten printed clearly across the back. Alyssa followed the smell of waffles and sausage into the kitchen where her father was seated reading the news paper and her mother was putting food onto the plates.

"Can you feed the dog?" her mother said as she placed the plates on the table.

"Sure." She refilled the dog dish and pet Rex's ears as the large black Lab nearly talked her to the floor. With a laugh she set down the bowl, but the usually bottomless pit of a dog ignored it choosing instead to return to his kennel where he began chewing on a large bone. "Hey mom! Did you give Rex a bone?"

"No."

"I wonder where he got this from…" she muttered and then left the room, returning to the kitchen area. "Maybe he got it from the neighbor's dog, rascal probably stole it." She laughed and they began to eat. Her father left first, having to drive quiet far away to get to his work. Her mother left a bit later, being a nurse and having to pull a double shift tonight meant that she would be left to her own devices for the rest of the day, something her parents were clearly weary about. She didn't blame them, she was a bit nervous herself. So she called up several of her friends so come over later that night, she figured as long as there were more than three of them than they might be a bit more secure. So alone in the house she tried to dislodge the feeling that she was a rabbit hopping closer and closer to the hunter's snare.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Ghostface abuse this chapter :D not like our favorite little killer doesn't deserve it though. Will Alyssa bite the dust? Well it couldn't be a slasher fic without a body count!

The sun had just begun to set and she pulled herself away from the TV screen, pausing the movie.

"Rex!" the dog didn't respond. "Rex?" she walked into the laundry room where his kennel and dog bed were. He was lying in the bed, the mysterious bone next to him as he slept. She sighed, nudging him with her foot to try and wake him. He sagged with the slight movement, appearing to be entirely limp. "Oh my god, Rex?" She tried to check his breathing; he was, but just slightly. Pulling out her phone she began to call the family vet when her phone rang.

"Hello? Look my dog is sick I'll call you back."

"Ah so Rex liked my bone I take it?" she froze.

"What did you do to my dog?" She screamed, picking up the bone and clutching it in a fist with rage.

"Nothing too drastic… but you should be more worried about what I'm going to do to you, Alyssa." Everything fell into place at that moment. Her dog was nearly dead and she received a strange phone call? It was the murderer. It had to be. Her voice was caught in her throat and she rose to her feet as fast as she was able. Run. That was the clearest thought in her mind. If this sicko was basing his actions on the Stab movies and he original five killers than she was going to have to get out of the house because there was a more than a fair chance he was already inside. She sprinted from the room, hanging up her phone and running rather than trying to call the police. She would do that if she managed to even get out of there alive. Her feet pounded against the wood floor as she made a break for the back door. The curtains had been drawn; they were normally left open until night. He was already in the house. A dark form blocked her as she tried to escape and she dropped to the floor, sliding past his reach. She was playing soccer right now, only this time the ball represented her life. Rolling her weight she jumped back up to her feet and tried to reach the handle, the knife came down at that moment and she lunged away with a squeak and the curtains split under the blade. The killer turned to face her and she stood there, heart pounding in her chest and every one of her muscles coiled like a spring and ready to burst.

The Ghostface mask was terrifying. She had seen it before and always thought it looked silly. She had always felt sorry since it looked like the mask was about to start crying, giving its own silent screams of pain. But now she realized that she had misinterpreted that look, it was the look that you gave a victim, a knowing look that showed that you would feel just as much pain as they felt in their life as they killed you. However the person behind the mask wore a slightly annoyed expression. This girl was sharp as a tack. She had figured out what was going on before he had even gotten to have any fun. She was also very fast, he was going to have to play it safe this time and not screw around. She could prove to be very dangerous.

They stood there for a moment longer before she bailed, taking off towards the front door. She was fast, but he was faster, and he cut her off before she could make it too far and sunk his knife into her arm as she spun away from him, she cried out be wrenched herself away from the blade and ran into the living room. Throwing the closet door out as she passed it and causing him to run straight into it. he gave a small grunt of pain before slamming the door shut. Just in time for her to throw a heavy picture frame at him. Pain rippled though his arms that he had used to block it before he took off after her. she was nearly at the door again and he was nearly on top of her. she ducked under his reach and she ran towards the living room again.

Alyssa's arm was throbbing she had never been stabbed before and she would not let him sink his knife into her body again. Her lungs and legs burned and throbbed. She was sure that was more to do with the fact she was terrified than it did anything else. She chanced a glance over her shoulder and it was a mistake. Her foot caught on the coffee table, and she was sent tumbling to the ground, knocking over a vase and the table which fell on top of her leg with a crash. She cried out, pain blossomed in her leg with such intensity that she if she didn't already know how it felt to break a bone she might have thought her leg had been broken. She tried to push it off of her, but he was already there. He raised his knife and she groped around for anything she could use to defend herself. Hall of the broken vase cut into her hand and she grabbed it by the smooth edge and smashed it against his mask, he covered his face at the last moment and the glass was embedded in his arm. He grunted in pain but shook pulled the piece out. He set it off to the side; he would have to take that with him so that the police would not find the blood. He held her arms with one hand as she continued to struggle.

She glared up at those eyes and even though she was shaking with fear she gathered her courage, and spat in his face. She tried to use her free leg to kick him off and he slammed her into the floor, her head connected with a loud thud before her vision went blurry and she faded from consciousness. Knowing that she probably would not wake up again.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Where does the romance start? Right here!

Brown eyes opened and saw nothing. Everything was so dark. Her eyes adjusted after a moment at the same time as pain washed through her body. Her head throbbed dully with pain and her arm felt like it was on fire. Alyssa let a small groan of pain slip past her lips and suddenly something cold was pressed to her throat. She reopened her eyes and felt her heart rate sky rocket as she stared up into his mask again.

"Make a move and I'll slit your throat." Movement caught her eyes and she saw Rex padding over to them. Ghostface kept the knife near her throat, the threat still there, even as he leaned back against the couch. She wanted to move, her leg was numb and she really wanted to at least be sitting up. Being laid out on the floor made her feel completely defenseless.

"Rex?" the image finally caught up to her muddled brain. She began to sit up and the blade as pressed tightly against her skin. "He's alive?" the dog licked her face before sitting next to the killer's outstretched legs.

"I soaked the bone in tranquilizers." He pet the large dog and its tail wagged. So much for animals being good judges of character.

"Why haven't you killed me?" she questioned and sat up, pushing his arm away. her leg was still pinned, it wasn't like she was going anywhere anyway. She cried out when the blade bit into her side, it was just a small gash, but it had still hurt! She glared at the man and was tempted to punch him.

"Would you prefer I kill you?" the girl quieted and he frowned. Why hadn't he killed her yet again? Of course he wouldn't kill her in her sleep she thought. She had attacked him, gad the gall to spit in his face. There was no way he would let her off that easy. He was going to torture her… well she would fight him every step of the way.

"If you're going to kill me, do it."

"Why didn't you call out for help?"

"there's no one here."

"Why not try and call the police?"

"If they could do something about you than they would have already." Her voice caught in her throat. "You killed Terra and her mom was a police officer." Tears pricked her eyes again as she thought of the people he'd already killed, and how he had done it. She pressed on the cut, blood trickled through her fingers but she knew she needed to apply pressure and she hissed lightly at the pain it caused her. "Why are you still here?" She glanced at the clock, it was already nearing seven, her dad would be home soon. Maybe if she kept him talking her dad would find her and call the cops.

"I'm curious. You're the first to oppose me so drastically, all of the others cried, begged me for their lives. You haven't."

"Well don't expect me to! You sick bastard, as if I would give you the satisfaction!" in a split second he was an inch from her face and his knife was pressed against her cheek. Her eyes widened with fear but she said nothing and did not flinch away.

"See, that's it. This fire, this _will _that you have. It's so very different than what most people would do if they were trapped, injured, and at the mercy of a murderer." The blade ran over her cheek lightly leaving a trail of her blood, but not cutting the skin. "I don't want you to beg for your life. If you did you wouldn't live a second longer." He stood. "You will be seeing me more often but I don't plan on killing you, unless you give me away. If you do that then I will kill everyone close to you. That fire that you have is something far to amusing to waste." She heard the lock on the front door and although she couldn't see it, she felt him send her a wicked smile before taking off down the hallway; a second later she heard the back door opening in time with the front.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: next chapter ahoy!

The police station as loud and bustling with activity and her head throbbed. She wished that they had given her some stronger pain medication before they had taken her from the hospital. She had gotten off with a surprisingly clean bill of health, a few stitches and no concussion, and some heavy bruising across her leg. She hoped his arm would take a lot longer to heal than hers did. Alyssa sighed and leaned back in the uncomfortable chair. Her parents were talking to the chief and she was growing bored. The coffee in her hands had long since gone cold and she placed it on the desk before scanning the room. If she had thought it was loud before than she believed the place had now exploded. A new body. That was all she caught out of the conversation. So he had gone and killed someone else in her place. Her stomach flipped.

"The fucker left a new message, 'Let's Play Together Again Soon', now he's mocking us!" She shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself. That wasn't a message to the police. That was a message for her. What if she couldn't get away next time? She wanted so badly to tell her parents to tell the police. But they couldn't protect everyone, they couldn't protect her. He would cut through anyone who stood in his way if she told them he would be visiting her again. If she were going to be honest she would say she was terrified but a small, microscopic part of her brain was also slightly curious. Curiosity was a dangerous thing though if it killed a cat it could surely kill the idiot girl she was making herself into if she faced Ghostface alone. Her cell phone rang and she looked at the caller ID. It was an unlisted number and with a shaking hand she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello Alyssa, did you get my message yet?"

"Yes." Anger light her insides and burned away the horror she was feeling. "You know texting people works just as well as writing in blood!" She growled softly into the phone. He laughed, a rich deep laugh that wasn't entirely evil as his laughter before had suggested.

"Yes, but this was just so much more fun! Now remember, keep out little secret or I might start regretting the decision to let you live. See you soon Alyssa." There was a dead tone and she hung up. Placing her phone in her back pocket. That settled it. She was not going to let anyone else die because of her. She would do whatever it took, as long as it kept the people she loved safe. That was all that mattered. The chief and her parents approached her a moment later and her mom said that she was taking off work to stay with her and her father said that even though he had tried to get off his boss wouldn't let him.

"Also we're going to have two officers who will watch the house and make sure that nothing like this happens again, alright sweetie. I'm so sorry that we weren't there for you." her mom began to cry and her father looked misty. She was suddenly pulled into a warm but crushing hug. "We could have lost you!" her mom sobbed.

"No." there was an incomprehensive silence. "No. you can't stop working because of me. And I'm not going to be followed around by the police." She sucked in a deep breath; she was going to have to break their hearts to keep them safe. "They can't protect me. They can't protect anyone, that's why he's still running around out there. I'm not going to let this stop my life. if he wanted to kill me he could have while I was unconscious. I'm not going to tolerate being cooped up like a criminal just for not dying." Her voice was like a double edged sword and she felt her own heart bleed as her parent's broke. "Now take me home so I can go to sleep. I will not stay here anymore, I've given my statement and there is not further need of my assistance here."

"Are you sure that you want to do this young lady?" The chief said with a deep frown.

"Yes. This is my final decision and if you go against my wishes," she addressed her parents, "than I will never forgive you." she took a deep breath as she turned away from them. "I will spend every second of my life hating you." she walked towards the doors, trying to block out the sound of her mother crying and the shocked silence that always followed her words when she spoke so passionately. He had won this round and she could practically hear his silent laughter following after her.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: and the romance starts here! Also yes, I used something I was in the preview for the movie when I wrote this. Also if anyone can tell me what kids show that Ghostface's pet is a reference for than you get a virtual cookie!

Ghostface smiled as he watched the family try and pull itself together. The police had taken care of the crime scene with practiced ease and Alyssa's family was trying to pretend all was well as they sat at the dining room table. She looked exhausted and her parents looked to weary to leave her alone. Suddenly Alyssa put down her fork and he creeped further down the hallway to hear her better.

"Look, I'm sorry for being so mean last night, but I really meant what I said, I don't want to interrupt anyone else's lives. I can handle myself and I know that I'm going to be safe. I have a friend that will be coming over today to hang out with me, so I won't be alone. Just don't worry about it okay?" it took a few minutes more of prodding till her parents actually left and in the mean time he slipped upstairs and into her bedroom unnoticed. It was an average teenage girl's bedroom, so he didn't pay much attention as he tried to pick a place to hide. In the closet or under the bed? Well the closet would be more comfortable, but she would be more surprised if when she went to check the closet if he ended up behind her. Yeah, that could prove to be amusing. He crawled under the bed, absently thinking how idiotic this might actually be, but at the same time not caring too much. He heard her on the steps a moment later. the door clicked open softly and he called her.

"Hello?"

"Hello Alyssa, I like your room." He said with a small amount of sarcasm. He saw her pause in her steps.

"Oh really? Isn't it a little early for you to be out and about?" she tried to sound casual, but really he could just as easily be there to kill her again. She walked over to the window, suddenly feeling uncomfortably hot.

"The early bird catches the worm." She opened the window and peered out, she couldn't see anyone. She closed the curtains but left the window open as it offered a light breeze.

"I hope that doesn't mean you're a cannibal." He laughed and she frowned. "Do you have your voice changer built into your mask?" he stopped, the question surprised him. What had brought that on?

"No, I don't use one. And as for the cannibal comment, I seem to find myself wanting to eat you up." She shuddered practically hearing the leer in his voice before he laughed it off, somehow easing the tension from her shoulders.

"What do you mean? This is your actual voice?"

"yes." He rolled his eyes. Not that she would be able to figure out who he was even if she knew that this was his real voice. "Do you always walk around barefoot? That could be quite dangerous if there were, say, broken glass all over the floor." He saw her feet spin around as she scanned the room for him.

"Where are you?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Hmm I'm not sure I should tell you." he grinned at the frustrated sound the girl made.

Where are you?"

"In the closet." He saw her taking small hesitant steps until she was in front of the door. Her hand hovered over the knob and shook slightly. "go ahead Alyssa," his voice caressed her ear eerily, "Open it." the door was thrown open a moment later, then slammed shut and he slipped out from under the bed and stood behind her.

"Liar!" she squeaked in surprise as an arm shot out and pressed against the door by her shoulder. She whipped around and was met with his mask. He was grinning, she didn't know how, but she could just tell, it seemed to radiate off of him, and his shoulders shook with snickers at her horrified reaction. "Why are you here?" She growled and pushed past him, but making sure she never fully turned away from him.

"To see you of course, the police are up in a rage and there's nothing else for me to do until nightfall." She glared at him, shifting uncomfortably on her feet. What was one supposed to do when standing face to mask with a man who had tires to kill you less than twenty-four hours earlier? "And you know what; I think we should play a game." Her blood turned to ice and she gripped the corner of her bedside table, her knuckles going white. "Have you ever played twenty questions? You seem like you have given that everything you say to me is a question."

"Yes." She gritted her teeth.

"Great. We each ask each other twenty questions, I can't guarantee I'll answer all of them though."

"No sadistic conditions?" she bit out. He fringed a thinking pose, hand under his chin and looking off at nothing.

"Hmmm… no, not feeling any sadistic desires at the moment lovely." He grinned at her again and she tried to ignore it. How was it that he could smile so brightly the entire room could feel it? She begrudgingly gave in, anything she knew about him could be something she could use against him anyway.

An hour later saw them watching Phantom of the Opera, one of her favorites, as they both thought on what they had learned about the other. Her favorite food was chocolate, her birthday was in a couple of weeks, she was horrified of scary movies, and she hated cats. She had some deep seeded anger issues that he had tried to cover up and used soccer to take out her aggressions. But other than that she was pretty normal. They shared a love for music and they liked the same kind of pizza. She found out that they went to the same school and that he had seen her before but they'd never meet. He had a pet fish named Biff and his parents were never home. He decided to kill people just because he could and for some reason he just didn't want to kill her. He also could be exceptionally funny when he wanted to be and he loved Mountain Dew. He absolutely abhorred chess and he the only horror movie that he did not own was the remake of Funny Games, which he said was more of a thriller than a horror movie. In some ways she was a bit happy that she'd learned so much about him. It had broken the ice. But at the same time she wished that it hadn't, he seemed to be so normal and she was starting to get used to the mask. That wasn't what she wanted; she wanted to hate him, to despise him for killing two of her friends and for attacking her. And she supposed that she still felt a lot of resentment towards him for that. But even so, she worried if she would let the fact that he was still human cloud her judgment.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Next chapter! Hopefully I'll be able to finish before my demon of a mother decides to be incredibly awful towards me for no apparent reason and grounds me, for again, no reason.

Blood soaked into his sleeves and gloves as he worked over hey dying girl; she sobbed and screamed, her face contorted to a hideous angle from pain. He ignored her as he finished cutting her open, she was on her back and her organs stayed in place but she was racing towards death. He wondered what her reaction would be if he ripped out one of the organs. He grabbed something, her liver? Spleen maybe? And tugged. It came out with a sickening tare the reminded him of the sound of wet paper being ripped in half. She screamed more loudly than she had before and shuddered violently before her eyes rolled back in her head and she slumped against the flood lifelessly. Hmm he looked at the organ in hand. He supposed he had about ten minutes before the police would be called because of the screaming by the grumpy neighbor woman. So he set about removing the other parts of her innards. The police should have a little fun when they got here too.

Alyssa stood in her bathroom, toothbrush in her mouth and staring at the stitches on her arm as she brushed. The black thread stood out, and she felt like the daughter of Frankenstein. She rinsed out her mouth than toyed with the bottom of her tank top before slowly inching it up till it was just about at her ribs, the stitches there were a lot longer, but the wound had not been as deep. She reapplied the band aids like the doctor told her to and smoothed out her shirt just as her phone rang. The ID was unlisted and she immediately knew who it was. He hadn't dropped by in a week, since the first day after he'd tried to kill her, but he called whenever he was bored.

"Hello."

"Where are you?" his voice was slightly annoyed.

"Uh in my bathroom… why?"

"Open up, I'm coming in." He hung up and she place down her phone. She opened the door, ready to go unlock the window so he could get in, but came ended up running into his chest.

"What are you doing here?" she pushed away from him.

"The police are patrolling everywhere; it was too risky for me to chance going back home." She raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"So you came to my house instead?"

"Your place was closer." She sighed and looked down at her shirt and paled. The front of it was covered in blood. she looked up at him with wide eyes. He noticed her expression and cursed mentally. he should have known that she would react terribly to this.

"How much blood is on you?" she asked with a quiet voice as she looked at the floor between their feet. He hesitated.

"A lot." She nodded then walked past him. She pulled out a clean tank top from her closet and then looked at him expectantly and he let her back into the bathroom and she shut the door. She reopened it with a clean shirt on and took a deep breath.

"Give me your costume."

"Why?"

"So you don't get blood all over my room!" she snapped. She couldn't believe she was going to help him. She felt sickened and upset and she just wanted this to have never happened. He hesitated before he took off the costume, leaving him in blue jeans, a dark green tee-shirt and his mask which he refused to give up. She took it and thanked god that she had just cleaned her bathroom the day before. She half filled the tub with warm water and stuck the gloves and cloak into it; she was disturbed at how the water almost instantaneously turned pink. Her own shirt was soaking in the sink and she turned back to him. "For now that'll keep the blood from setting in, but it's going to have to be properly washed." He nodded and she looked over him. he was lean, like a swimmer and he was around six foot three. He had lightly tanned skin and a very dark bruise rested on his forearm. She examined that closer; it was in the shape of a right angle….

"It's from when you threw the picture frame at me." her eyes darted up to his face in surprise. He chuckled. "That actually hurt, what was that thing made out of?"

"Metal." She answered, a small smile playing around the edge of her lips. "It was a gift from my crazy grandmother." They ended up back in her bedroom and she locked the door. "How are you going to get home?" She questioned, turning on her music so that their voices wouldn't be heard. She then moved on to shut and lock the window and draw the curtains. Her eyes widened when she turned back to him and found him sitting on the floor next to the foot of her bed, reading her diary as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "Hey! That's mine!"

"Yes, but I need to make sure that you don't write anything about me in here, what if someone else was to stumble along it? That could be disastrous for you and me both." The book was snatched from his hands.

"I haven't written anything about you in here, I haven't even written anything since before school let out!" she took a few deep breaths and tried to ignore the amusement that was rolling off of him in waves. "How are you going to get home?"

"I don't know. The police are bound to be around all night; the only time I might get a brake is later in the day while they're on a little," he snickered, "scavenger hunt." He looked at her again, sobering up. "Can I ask a favor?" she raised an eyebrow.

"It depends."

"Can I stay here for the night?" her immediate response should have been no. she knew she should say no, but instead she gave a small hesitant nod.

"You're sleeping on the floor, and if you do anything to me or my family than you will regret it." she threatened, but they both knew there wasn't much she could do if he did decide to go on a little murder spree. They settled down, turning on the news at his request and she lay down on her bed, throwing him one pillow and placing her own at the foot of her bed so that they would be a little closer together. Not that either of them wanted to be close. That would never happen because he was a heartless murderer and she was some sort of hostage in this situation. Yeah. That had to have been it.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Some relationship development between these two! An it sadly looks like I will not be able to finish this story before I see the movie TT_TT but it will be done at the latest by tomorrow afternoon.

Another few days passed and Alyssa was surprised her parents hadn't noticed how this "friend" of hers has seemed to consume her life. Hell, he _had_ consumed her life and it pissed her off to no end if she thought about it for too long. When she didn't though she was a little bit frightened by the intensity that their new found friendship had on her life. And since when had she started calling his stalking and barging into her home unannounced 'friendship'? She supposed the _when_ didn't matter as much as the _why._ Why did she even care? He was crazy and he killed people! He snooped around her room and read her diary whenever he could get his hands on it so she finally just gave up writing in it completely. He'd never tried to hurt her again, but she was always on edge, just waiting for him to snap. She hated how his mask hid what he was thinking unless he was laughing it was going to drive her insane if she had to keep living with the thought he was going to lose it and kill her. She didn't want to think he would do that, she could admit she was start to like him. But she knew that the people you care about are always the ones who hurt you in the long run. And in his case he could end up killing her. The most frightening part however, was that she wasn't scared of the pain of dying, but the emotional pain she would feel if he ended her life.

Meanwhile Ghostface was lounging about his house. It was too hot, he groaned, cursing everything that his air conditioner sucked. He longed for somewhere colder. The arctic should be nice this time of year, he mused. Maybe he would go over to Alyssa's house. her place was always like a freezer. That would be nice. He stood up, and gathered his costume, putting it in his bag and walking out the front door. he would put it on when he got to her house. he had been going over there a lot more often lately. She was just so amusing to tease, and she was so strong. It was her strength that he thought drew him to her. she was a fighter, she fought him when he'd tried to kill her, and she continued to fight this…bond that was forming between them. She was his own version of Sidney Prescott. She was just so…perfect. But that thought disturbed him so he quickly banished it from his mind before he snuck into her house.

Rex greeted him and he played with the large dog for a moment before he put on his mask , forgoing the rest of the outfit due to the heat, and going to her kitchen. He knew she was home alone today so he opened the freezer and looked around success! Ice cream!

She heard the freezer door open and some quick rummaging before it closed. No one should be home yet. Her eyes narrowed and she snuck around the corner, the pillow from the living room couch clutched in her hand and her muscles tense and ready to pounce. For once she was the preditor and he was her prey! She hopped from behind the corner and chucked the pillow at him.

"AH HA!" her triumphant outburst was suddenly cut off by her intense confusion. "Wait…what are you doing?" there was a long awkward silence and she observed him eating her ice cream, the pillow that she'd thrown caught in one hand.

"It's hot."

"So you came over to my house to steal my ice cream..?"

"Yup." He ate a spoonful of the frozen treat, his mask pushed up just enough to allow the movement. He chuckled when she smashed her forehead into the wall with a dull 'thunk'. She shuffled out of the room and he grabbed a second spoon before following her into the living room. She scooted over on to make room for him and he gave her a spoon. "This show is stupid."

"Shut up." They continued to eat and watch the TV in silence.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Scream 4 was fantastic in my opinion! And here is the next chapter, really long one, and full of mush. Ghosty had realized his feelings, but Alyssa can be a tad oblivious in that sense. How will things pan out on the joyous day of her birth?

"Happy birthday!" Alyssa's eyes cracked open to that exclamation, and she gave a groggy smile to her parents.

"Thanks." Her mom told her to get ready and then come downstairs for breakfast. As soon as they were out of the room her phone rang. She picked it up and found an anonymous text wishing her a happy birthday. She smiled, it was from Ghostface, and she was a little touched that he had even bothered remembering. She was also a little happy he decided to not kill someone to get the message to her. Her phone rang again, and she was rewarded with two messages from her friends and one more from Ghostface, but this one said that her first part of her birthday present was waiting for her and to turn on the news to channel three at eight thirty. She looked at the clock, she had an hour before then.

She got up and showered. He probably had killed someone, that wasn't really going to make her happy, but she figured it probably suited them. A half an hour later saw her sitting downstairs with her family. She had dressed up a little, her hair was pulled up in a pony with some soft curls and she had decided to wear a little bit of makeup. After all it wasn't everyday that a girl turned eighteen. Her mother made her favorite breakfast, pancakes, bacon, and grapefruit. And they took some pictures like they did every year. They babied her a little, but since she had decided that she didn't want a party this year in light of everything that was going on they we still striving to make it a good day for her. they were halfway through breakfast when she turned on the news and waited.

Sure enough there was a message. The police were surprised this time though because there was no body, the blood was not from a person, and it was scrawled onto Terra's garage door, probably to add insult to injury. She frowned, but smiled when she read it. 'Today is a special day little lambs, a day of celebration and a day of sadness, eighteen days have passed and eighteen have died. You are not any closer to finding me, but I believe a Happy Birthday is in order.' The reporter moved on to break down the message, stating how it was eighteen days ago that the killings had begun and that the murderer was tooting his own horn and celebrating the first day he had killed, his figurative birthday. She knew that yes, he had worded it very awkwardly to confuse the police, but what he had really tried to say was 'happy eighteenth birthday, today is going to be special'. She hoped that she had hidden her smiled as her parents watched the TV with a small amount of horror. She also hoped that it was just her imagination that her cheeks were getting hot. Her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alyssa." It was Cody, and her smile drooped a little. "So, Tasha Kevin and I were wondering if you wanted to hang out today, since it is your birthday." She hesitated; she would rather be available if she got a visit from Ghostface. But that would rouse suspicions; she had blown off her friends for weeks.

"um okay, but not a party, and you better not bring any alcohol." She heard a groan on the other end and smiled. "And you guys all have got to be gone by five." There was a mumbled agreement and then the phone beeped, she had another call. "other line, you guys can come over whenever." She switched over.

"Hello." Alyssa felt a goofy grin spread over her face.

"That was interesting."

"So I take it you liked the first part of your birthday present?"

"Where did the blood come from?" she avoided answering out of fear of sounding like a sap.

"It's fake. Had the police freaked out, though, they were looking for a body before someone smelled the chocolate."

"Mmm…" She mumbled before she could stop herself. He laughed.

"I'll let you try it sometime. That was just part one, part two will be arriving sometime later." he hung up, a smiled falling over his face. He needed to go get the final touch for the second part. Alyssa went back into the dining room and informed her parents that a few of her friends would be coming over and they nodded and apologized that they couldn't get off of work today. They left and her normal friends came over, insisting that they do anything that made her happy. The boys ended up begrudgingly watching a chick flick and she and Tasha squealed with delight. It was near one in the afternoon before her doorbell rang. She excused herself to go and answer it.

There was no one there and she looked around, nearly stepping on the items laid out on her porch. A white rose that was just beginning to open sat in a small vase next to a folded white card and a medium sized red box with a black bow tied around it. She picked up all three of the items and then closed the door. She gave the rose a delicate sniff, it smelled just as lovely as it looked before she picked up the card. It was another wish that she had a happy birthday and hope that she enjoyed the second part of his gift. It also had an IOU written on one half of the white paper. One favor. She would have to save that until she really needed it. She opened the box slowly and pulled out an intricately made box. It was rather heavy and fit in the palm of her hand. It was black, and she could tell it had onyx and garnet inlay with some gold trim. It was elegant and beautiful with simple lines and curves winding around the box. She opened it, and a light melody floated around her. Brown eyes widened as she recognized the tune. It was her favorite song, Innocence by Avril Lavigne. She felt a dopey smile spread across her face. She was never this sappy, but this had to be the most thoughtful gift that anyone had given her. she watched as the tiny girl spun around slowly with the music. Her face was peaceful and her eyes were closed and her mouth open like she was singing along to the heartfelt melody. Blonde hair flowed down her back and her thin body was swathed in a dark robe, it reminded her of his costume. Maybe that was why he had chosen it. She smiled at it for a long time until Cody finally came over to try and snap her out of her stupor. He saw that soft smile on her face and froze. She looked so happy that it nearly killed him, especially when he saw the rose as well. He could feel the jealousy starting at him. but he tried to fight it back down.

"You going to rejoin us anytime soon?" he watched as her smiled broke and she closed the box, placing it and the card into a nicely wrapped red box. She picked it up along with the flower and nodded.

"Just let me go put this up in my room." She darted towards the stairs when her other friends all stopped her.

"Wait a minute who's that from? You have a secret boyfriend?" Tasha grinned at her, and she felt her cheeks turn red.

"No! He's just a friend." She tried to get around them.

"Oh really, cause guy don't normally leave flowers for a girl they're 'just friends' with." Kevin said as he leaned against the stairwell to block her from escaping.

"He's just being nice." She tried to pretend that here wasn't a tinge of doubt creeping into her voice.

"What's in the box?" Cody said his voice slightly bitter.

"A smaller box!" She snapped in response before pushing her way around Kevin and heading upstairs. She had just placed down the items when Tasha came in.

"Do you want to talk about it? Cody's just being a jealous ass." She did. She wanted to talk about it with someone. She needed to, but was it safe for her to? She didn't want him to think she was betraying him. she sat down on her bed. Perhaps if she was really careful she could. "So who is this mystery guy?"

"Well I'm not sure."

"What?"

"He's being very secretive," she thought fast, "he's worried about my reaction if I find out who he is."

"That's kind of cute." Tasha said with a smile. "Do you know him? like at all?"

"sort of. He told me he went to our school and that he knew me, but I didn't know him."

"So you've never meet him?"

"No, he just calls me."

"Alyssa, I don't want to freak you out, but isn't that a little weird with what's going on right now?" she mentally cringed.

"I thought so at first, but he's really growing on me. I feel like I know him better than anyone else and he's just… part of my life now. It feels so natural now…" she mumbled.

"So do you love him?" she looked at her friend startled.

"No! Love? I've never even thought of that. He's really sweet and completely insane most of the time, but he just wants to be friends, he says that I amuse him…" her voice quieted and her friend snorted.

"Sorry to quote Kevin, but guys don't just do all of this for a girl they just think is funny, and come on, don't sell yourself short, you're really pretty, and nice, and caring. What guy wouldn't want that?" her cheeks turned bright red; she had never been complimented like that before. "You never heard the things people said about you, but everyone liked you. You've always been so oblivious to other people's feelings to you you've missed out on a lot of important details. Cody is in love with you, and you have a little following of fan boys. I hear even Kyle had a crush on you, or at least wanted to get to know you. He would stare at you all the time if he thought you wouldn't notice. And he always used to show off whenever you were in the room." She sat there, gaping at her friend. Why hadn't anyone ever told her about this sooner? Why hadn't she noticed? "Now, just think about it like that. Do you think this boy likes you?" her throat felt thick. That was impossible. He was crazy and he was nice to her, but he was just a friend.

"No." But a small voice in her head sounded just a tad bit disappointed by this declaration. She ignored it and went back downstairs with her friends.

Ghostface was leaning next to her window, for the thousandth time grateful for the tree that hid this little ledge from view so that he could listen in on her. Was this Tasha girl insane? Did he like Alyssa! That was insane… completely off the mark. He didn't feel anything like that for her. That wasn't why he had specially ordered that music box or was holding another small box in his hand. That wasn't why he spent more time with her than he did stalking his victims. That wasn't why he left her chocolate after every murder as an apology. Nope. He did not like her. Not in the slightest. And that was not why he was cursing mentally because he couldn't delude himself into thinking that. Shit. Maybe he did like her, just the slightest bit. But she didn't need to know that. She didn't need to know that he was developing more feelings towards her. She didn't need to worry about that and this way he wouldn't have to worry about rejection. Was he being a coward? Yes, yes he was. Did he care? No.

Five o'clock rolled around and he watched as her friends left and her parents came home. They had diner and ate cake, and she received a new IPod and a gift card so that she could go shopping for new clothes. He watched as she waited several hours until her parents went to bed before she snuck back downstairs and cut a piece of cake, grabbing a fork and going up to her room. She placed it on her desk, right next to the window and then turned off her lights. He smiled under his mask. He knew she only did that when she didn't want his silhouette exposed when he climbed thorough her window. He made his entrance a moment later and she smiled at him, hesitating a moment before she walked over and hugged him. He froze for a moment, surprised by the action, before he wrapped his arms around her frame.

"What was that for?" he questioned as she pulled away.

"It was a thank you for giving me the best present. I love it." she gestured to the music box sitting next to her bed. She could feel him grin but he tried to shrug it off.

"It's not a big deal, you ready for your next present?"

"You didn't get me something else did you?" she sounded stern. She was sure that the music box had been very expensive he shouldn't have spent so much on her!

"It's just one last thing, think of this and eighteen years of birthday presents." He handed her the small velvet box. She opened it and gaped. Even in the low light of the room, the sterling silver necklace shimmered. It was a little soccer ball, made of white and black gems, on a thin silver chain. It was beautiful and she was sure it was very expensive. Before she could protest he had it clasped around her neck. "Happy birthday Alyssa." He said softly, a small smile on his face. He was gone a moment later and she just stood there. Her stomach flipped and she tried to ignore it before she crawled into bed, her fingers absently toying with the little pendant as she decided that this had indeed been a very special birthday.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Hello! Hello! Sorry for the long wait for chapters, but the evil known as school consumed most of my time this week. Also I would like to thank all of the wonderful people who have reviewed, ToasterAlarmClock, DevilToBeLoved, luckycharms92, and Rock The Rain, thank you so much! Also this chapter is dedicated to KessNightblade for correctly identifying that Ghostface's pet fish is a reference to Phineas and Ferb! Congratulations Kess!

Ghostface sat on the girl's porch flipping his knife in his hand absentmindedly. Her parents were gone and he was just waiting for her twin sister to get out of the shower before the fun could really begin. This one had taken him a full week to plan out and the cops were getting antsy, hell, he was finding himself a little anxious. He was nearly buzzing with excitement, like a junkie knowing they were about to get their fix. This one had taken so long because he knew the twin not in shower was a black belt, and he needed her incapacitated so that she wouldn't distract him and let the other girl escape. So a little accident had been arranged in the studio where she worked out. A twist of a screw driver here and there had guaranteed a chain reaction which resulted in a very painful twisted ankle and her dominant right arm being broken. She would hardly be able to run let alone try and defend her sister. And he knew that the other girl wouldn't leave her, even if her sister told her to they were just too close for that. His ears perked up when he heard the water turn off, five minutes of time allotted for her to dry off, five minutes to terrify them by calling and to sneak in through the constantly opened attic window, three minutes for the chase, and twelve minutes to splash their blood against the walls and allow it to drench the carpet, two minutes to check their pulses and make sure they stayed dead, three minutes to get out before their friend arrived with movies and stumbled upon the bodies. He checked his watch. It would be eleven thirty by then which gave him enough time to go home, shower and get rid of their files and change costumes before he went over to Alyssa's to educate her on horror movies at twelve. Perfect. He pulled out the disposable phone and punched in their home number. Time to get started.

"Hello?" Selena answered as she wobbled slightly on her crutch as she answered the phone. Jenna walked down the stairs at that moment and helped her sister over to the couch.

"Hello" The voice echoed from the speaker and sent a chill down Jenna's spine when she heard it.

"Who is it?" She asked her sister who shrugged her tan shoulders before focusing back on the phone.

"Who is this?"

"Who am I speaking to?" the voice just countered, it was distinctly male and the coldness that resonated from it infected the air around them and she shivered.

"Selena, now who is this?" her question was answered with a dark chuckle and there was a loud thud on the stairs causing both of the teenagers to jump. She covered the phone with her hand and turned to the younger twin. "Go check that out, it might have been one of the picture frames." Jenna nodded and walked off.

"Now that's not a very original question Selena." She raised an eyebrow; the echoing in the phone was gone.

"Okay, then what is an original question?" she looked down at her cast, it was dotted with signatures and wishes for her future wellness and she wondered when Christen was going to get there.

"Hmm," the voice hummed thoughtfully. "How about, 'What was that suspicious thump?' or maybe 'I wonder why my beloved sister has yet to return?'." Her eyes widened and she stared at the phone with panic. "Those would be much better questions to ask a murderer." The voice hissed. She rose with a start and cried out as her ankle exploded with pain. Jenna rushed back into the room and helped her up off of the floor, concern etched all over her face.

"What are you doing? You're going to make it worse!" She tried to pull her sister off of the ground, but was just received with a frightful look.

"What was the noise?" Jenna gave her a confused and exasperated look.

"It was the stairs to the attic; the wind must have blown something over and knocked it open." Dark chuckling drifted from the speaker into her ear and she looked at her oblivious twin with wide fearful jade eyes.

"He's in the house." the words fell from her lips soundlessly.

"What?"

"He's in the house." She said a little louder.

"What are you talking about?"

"HE'S IN THE HOUSE!" She screamed, and they both shrieked as the lights went out.

"Oh my god it's the killer isn't it!" Tears shined in Jenna's eyes and she moved closer to her sister. "Call the police!" Her twin worked frantically at the phone, the button's lighting up an eerie green in the darkness as she was only met with a dial tone. "Oh god! We have to get out of here! Come on!" Jenna took the phone out of her sister's hands and slung her left arm around her shoulders, pulling them both to their feet. They started towards the door when the phone rang again.

"Don't answer it! He's trying to distract us!" the answering machine beeped as they were reaching towards the door knob.

"If you had answered you would know that I was right behind you!" the machine blared and they both screamed. Blood sprayed from Jenna's mouth and she and her sister fell to the floor, less than a foot from the door.

"Jenna Jenna Jenna!" Selena sobbed as she wrapped her arms around her sister who was still coughing up blood while she was cradled to her older twin's body. Selena looked up and her heart pounded as she saw that white mask. That mask that was twisted into a look of permanent agony. She saw the knife, stained with her sister's blood and cringed, curling her body around her sister's protectively. He saw this and found himself slightly touched. The girl would die protecting someone she loved; it was a good way to die. But she would die. And so would her sister.

He nearly was skipping down the street by the time he'd left. If he was an artist he'd say that he had just painted masterpiece. The files were burned and he was showered and ready to leave his home twenty minutes later. He put a second costume, one not covered in blood, in his bag and left. He walked into the video store just as he heard sirens blaring down the street. The police were too late as usual; his trail would be icy cold. They could bring out dogs to try and track him down, but they wouldn't find anything. He smiled at his friend working behind the counter as he selected a few, more tame, horror movies that he thought she might be able to stand before going over to pay for them.

"Looks like there was another murder." He nodded. "I hope that bastard gets caught before he kills someone else." His friend sighed. "When Sidney Prescott was around the killer was always caught so much faster." He just nodded and left, pausing only when his friend called out to him. "Where are you going anyway?" He put a finger to his lips in a 'ssshhing' motion as a smile settled on his lips before walking away.

He'd unlatched the window the night before and now slipped into the room. He tossed the bag carelessly onto the coffee table and the items clattered against the polished wood loudly. It was his own special way of knocking. He knew she was home. He heard footsteps on the stairs seconds later as he crossed into her kitchen, taking a bag of popcorn from one of the cabinets and placing it in the microwave.

"What are you doing here? It's almost one in the morning." Her complaint was slurred with sleep and he frowned, he must have taken longer to walk here then the thought he had. She tightened her sweatshirt around her thin body and it clung to her. Her medium length chestnut hair was sticking up in some places and matted tangles in others. Her eyes were dull and unfocused, highlighted by the dark circles under them, and her skin was washed out in the dull lighting making her appear ill. She looked horrible and he almost had to laugh. She resembled nothing of the lithe, athletic, strong-willed girl he saw when she was fully awake.

"You should go change." He said as he looked back towards the microwave, he didn't need to worry about her parents tonight since they were out of town attending to her aunt who had just had a baby. But her being dressed in those way too short shorts that showed off her long legs were not going to help him any with his control. She retreated back to her room quickly, also feeling uncomfortable with how she was dressed. She returned a few minutes later in sweatpants and a tank top with her hair brushed and found he already had the movie set up and the popcorn set out.

"I'm tired." She mourned, sitting next to him on the couch and leaning heavily against his side.

"'Don't go to sleep.'" He whispered hauntingly. She elbowed him in his stomach, looking at the bag on the table and spotting a chocolate bar that she knew was for her. As she picked it up her eyes scanned the other items that were there. Movies were spilled out over the polished surface of the table and all of them were unsurprisingly horror films she'd never heard of. His knife was mixed into the pile but to her it appeared to be highlighted.

"Why do you bring that with you when you come over here?" she reached out and took the object in her hands, feeling not only the weight of the blade but also the lives that it had taken. It had nearly taken her own…. A hand settled over her own and grasped hers and the knife gently. Ghostface watched her with a soft expression and was grateful that she could not see his face. Alyssa looked up at him with doe-like eyes.

"It's so I can protect you if we're caught." He took the blade and set it down, one hand still resting on top of hers. "If somehow we do end up getting caught, I'm not going to let you be pulled into this anymore than you already are. I'm going to pretend to attack you and then run, you'll go on being the only victim that survived." Somehow the words soothed and horrified her at the same time. He was willing to go so far just to make sure she stayed safe. There was a warm but slightly uncomfortable silence for a moment before the movie started. An hour and a half later saw the murderer sitting awake watching the peaceful expression of the girl who had fallen asleep on his shoulder.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: This chapter is dedicated to RoseTheHorrorLover! You are awesome! Also I'm gonna go see Scream 4 again! So no updates for a few hours :D

The next few days were filled with plotting of her own. When Alyssa had woken up the next morning on the couch alone a note waited for her. It was simple, just saying that he was going to be busy for the next few days but that he would come by and see her as soon as he could and stating that she should burn this before her parents got home later that day. She had then called up her teammates and the principal. She had a plan.

That was why she was currently gearing up to play a charity soccer event. She had decided that the town should at the very least try and help the families that were suffering in these difficult times, and all of the profits made would go to these families. And this also might ease some of the guilt she felt for harboring a fugitive a few nights a week. She walked out onto the field and the bright lights momentarily blinded her. She looked around with her eyes squinted and saw all of the bleachers filled. Her brown eyes widened and she rubbed at them. She could have sworn she had seen his mask for a moment hiding under the bleachers. Alyssa shook her head and rolled her shoulders. She was imagining things when she should be focusing. Taking a deep breath her eyes turned to steel and her hands tightened into fists. The game had begun.

She flanked Tasha's right side and slid around the opposing girl. Dirt kicked up around her feet as she fell into place and she bounced on her feet so that she would be ready. Timing was everything in this play and they were running out of it! Fifteen seconds left till the ball was in the goal, but there were only ten left in the game. Tasha passed it to her and she took the shot instead of passing to Caitlin. There just wasn't enough time for that! Everything slowed down and her heart pounded. The goalie lunged for the ball, having not expected it to come from that direction. Her gloves brushed against it and everything held its breath, even the night sky stilled. And it sailed past her fingertips into the goal, just as the timer buzzed. Cheering erupted through the stands and she found herself suddenly enveloped in the embrace of her teammates, their arms crushing her and she tried to catch her breath. The celebration lasted a full twenty minutes while they were in the locker room and she just smiled. It really shouldn't have been her shot and she sent a mournful look at her star forward who just gave her a reassuring smile in return.

Eventually she found her way out of the crowd and locker-room. Her hair was still tired up messily and her jersey and cleats had been replaced by a tee-shirt and her well-worn sneakers. She put her bag on her shoulder and took a deep breath, the night air was cool and crisp, it felt good against her hot skin. Her parents had tried to get her to ride home with them but she always preferred running after a game, it helped her cool down and kept her from becoming sore the next day. She started up, moving easily through the dimly light streets. A voice called out her name and she paused.

"Alyssa!" Cory ran up to her, the large blonde haired male beaming at her. "That was a great game, you were amazing." She shifted her bag and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, what are you doing out here?"

"Um, well I was just thinking that maybe I could walk you home?" he gave her a sheepish smile, his hazel eyes lighting up.

"Oh, that's sweet," She tried not to show her discomfort. After what Tasha had told her she had been trying to avoid him. She did not at all feel anything towards the boy besides friendship and she wanted to leave it at that. "But I'm fine on my own." She turned around and made to leave.

"Wait!" he looked embarrassed at his outburst. "Are you sure, it's really dark and with the killer still on the loose…" Alyssa suppressed a snort. As if Ghostface would ever be so stupid to snatch her off of an open street where anyone could see them.

"I'm fine." She didn't sugar coat her annoyance this time.

"Oh…well…Do you want to hang out sometime? We could go to the movies or something…." He frowned as he looked at her. "We haven't hung out in a long time, not since your birthday…" She wanted to scream. What would it take for him to let her go home? She was tired and she really really wanted a shower that didn't smell like eggs like the school showers did.

"Sure. You should come over sometime, not I need to get going." She turned and took off down the street before he could say anything else. She turned the corner and was suddenly yanked into an alley. She opened her mouth to shout her surprise then a gloved hand found its way over her mouth and an icy blade was pressed to her throat. She gripped her bag tightly and swung it towards her assailant. He grunted in pain and swore quietly. Her eyes widened she knew that voice and he tossed back his hood.

"That hurt!" he whined as he let her go. She gritted her teeth, anger surging through her. Her leg shot out before she had consciously thought about it and she kicked him in the shin, hard. He yelped and hopped on one foot.

"I hope it hurt you idiot!" she yelled before she caught herself and lowered her voice. "What on earth are you doing here?" he stopped hopping although his ankle was still throbbing with pain and he smiled. As always she could feel his smile, it radiated from him and warmed her even while the crisp air still bit at her skin.

"You played fantastically." She felt her cheeks go hot. She had seen him under the bleachers!

"Go home." She turned away so he wouldn't see her smile as she walked off. But he had seen and he felt a dopey grin spread across his own face. He was so grateful that she hadn't died when he attached her.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Okay, so really long chapter today with a lot going on, again I would like to thank those of you who have reviewed and favorited and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Enjoy 13 pages of romance murder and mush!

Alyssa groaned quietly with annoyance her hand gently massaging her temple while she sat on her couch, a magazine in hand.

"Okay Tasha, run this by me again…" She sighed. "You want to borrow Rex why?" The Asian girl sighed.

"Okay, so you know that really hot guy in our chemistry class, Tom? Well he has a thing for thin girls with small chests long legs and are really sweet. Physically I've got that all down," She gestured to herself. Her surprisingly tan skin glowed against her very short white shorts that showed off her long legs and pale blue tank top that clung to her highlighted her lacking assets. "however-"

"You're loud mouthed and obnoxious?" She offered and her friend pouted.

"to put it bluntly… yeah." Tasha's eyes light up with a devious sparkle. "But he loves dogs! If I look like I'm really into pets and if I play my cards right he just might be fooled into thinking I'm nice for just long enough to offer to take me to the movies!" Her friend gripped her hands in an overdramatic fashion and tried to give Alyssa the most pitiful expression she could manage. "Please let me borrow Rex! This might be my only chance to get laid before I go out of town with my parents!" She sighed.

"Fine, but you better not lose him and you better take care of him while you're out!" Her friend squealed and she threw her arms around her, attempting to crush the life out of her. Her phone binged and she shoved the Asian girl away. She opened the text and her eyes widened a fraction.

"Who is it? Mystery boy?"

"Yeah, to be honest I'm more surprised that he can text than anything else."

"What does it say?"

"He's gonna come by to see me later." She answered without thinking.

"What! I thought you said you hadn't met him?" She cringed as her friend's tone bordered on incredulous.

"Well I have."

"I want to meet him!"

"Erm not today, you know, last chance you could get laid and all…" Tasha pouted and looked at her with suspicion.

"Fine. But I want to meet him. soon." Her expression softened. "You know I'm really worried about you, just a month ago you were nearly killed, and now you're keeping secrets, this isn't like you Alyssa." She refused to look at the other girl, she knew if she did she just might break down and tell her everything and she didn't want to betray him like that. That would kill him. And although she highly doubted it, he might have to kill her, or at least Tasha at the very least.

"Okay." She mumbled in response before her friend stood and called out for Rex. They were standing at the front door a moment later and they booth shrieked in surprise once it was open.

"Uh, hey Alyssa…Tasha…" Cory greeted with a slightly forced smile to the girl he hadn't expected to be there.

"Holy crap!" Tasha punched him. "You scared us! Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"Hey!" He raised his hands in surrender. "I was about to when you opened the door."

"Well this is interesting, but I need to go seduce a tennis player." She slid out past him and he let himself in.

"Uh, what are you doing here Cody?" she said as she leaned against the open doorway pointedly. She hadn't invited him over and she really didn't want him here.

"Well you said I should come by sometime the other night." She mentally cursed herself for her carelessness.

"Yeah, but I didn't tell you to come over today." Her eyes narrowed as he made his way further down the hall away from the open door.

"Why are you busy?" She opened her mouth to answer when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, your friend gone yet?"

"no. another just showed up. Wait… how do you know I had a friend over?" she whispered into the phone as she turned away from Cory.

"Guess." Her eyes narrowed as she heard the laughter in his voice and she lowered her voice further when she noticed Cory trying to creep closer to her.

"You're upstairs aren't you?"

"Yup."

"Well go find something else to do for a little while." He groaned into the speaker loudly.

"But I'm bored!"

"Go find something for us to do later." She sighed, her voice returning to a normal volume as she decided that it wouldn't be harmful for Cory to hear that she did in fact already have plans. "I'll be free in like ten minutes."

"Alright, I'll see you soon."

"yeah." The line went dead and she put the phone back into her pocket before turning back to Cory who was scowling furiously at the hardwood floors. "What did you want again?" she acknowledged that she was being much ruder than she would normally be, but he had practically invaded her house without a single thought. She also acknowledged that that was entirely hypocritical since she never minded when Ghostface did so, but he was different, he was allowed to invade her house on his whims.

"Who was that?"

"One of my friends. We have plans today."

"Who?"

"What do you mean?" He looked at her with a mixture of exasperation and annoyance.

"Who was it? Which of our friends?"

"He's _my_ friend. You don't know him."

"Is it that guy who gave you those presents?" Her hand automatically moved up to grasp the tiny pendant hanging at her throat.

"Why does it matter?"

"Well the only reason a guy would do something like that would be if he was rich and was just looking to get into your pants." Her eyes widened and she flinched slightly. That had definitely been more painful than a knife.

"Did you come here to piss me off? Because if you did you're doing a bang up job of it." She crossed her arms and glared at him and he groaned and thrust his hands into his sandy blonde hair.

"No! This is coming out all wrong! Alyssa, look, I really care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt by some guy who doesn't!" Her hands tightened into fists and she still felt the lingering sting of his words.  
>"How can you make that judgment? You don't even know him! He happens to be the most funny, observant, and thoughtful guy I've ever known." Alyssa absently thought it was good that she hadn't said he was a stalker, a murderer, and that he constantly snuck into her house.<p>

"Even if I knew him I would know he isn't right for you!"

"And what makes you so sure?" She shouted back at him. He thought her and this guy were dating, so why didn't she stop this from going any further and deny it like she should?

"Because he can't be the right guy for you! It has to be me!" His words were met with silence and his eyes softened as he moved towards her to gently grip her hands in his own, trying to uncurl her fists. "I love you Alyssa, I have for a long time." She knew that this would be coming eventually and she took a moment to try and calm down, but the anger seeping through her veins at his previous words about Ghostface did not dissipate. She wanted to hurt him like he had hurt her. He made her sound like a pathetic damsel that needed to be saved from herself. Where had he been after she'd almost been murdered if he cared so much? He didn't know anything about her; he probably didn't even know her favorite color was blue. He would never offer to just sit and watch one of her favorite movies with her even though he wasn't a fan. He would never pay enough attention to her that he would know her favorite song without being told. He would never be _him._ Cory could never be Ghostface. He could never be the one to consume her entire being like the murderer did. He could never be her every thought like he was. He could never be the person who inspired emotions in her that were so intense they frightened her. She could never love Cory…because she loved him…. "I love you Alyssa." He said again and her eyes refocused on his face. Finding it uncomfortably close and he leaned down to kiss her. Her heart speed and she jerked away from him, ripping her hands from his grasp.

"NO!" He looked stunned. "No." She said again, this time more firmly. "I do not feel the same way about you and I never will." Her brown eyes softened, but he knew that the adoring look that resonated there was not for him. "I love him." she looked him in the eyes and straightened up. "I love him and I will never love you. Now get out of my house."

"No, it's not supposed to happen like this. We've known each other for years! You have to give us a chance! You can't push me away for some guy you barely know!" His confusion became clouded with anger.

"I know him better than anyone else in the world!" She screeched at the top of her lungs, surprising the jock. She never yelled seriously. She never screamed at anyone like a toddler. But the passion that was normally in her voice spiked, it engulfed everything in flames and her words were seared into his mind and her soul. "I know him more than anyone ever will! And he's the same for me! He knows everything about me! If we really wanted there would be no secrets between us because we trust each other with our lives! If you locked us in a room together and told us that we'd have to kill the other to survive, I know he would shoot himself in the head rather than hurt me and I would do the same for him! Where as you would think about no one but yourself! You know absolutely nothing about me and I never want to see you again! Get out of my house and out of my life and never come back! I hate you and I will never forgive you for what you've said! Leave now!" She stormed away, flying up the stairs and slamming her door shut.

Her anger dissipated a few minutes later and she leaned against her door. The blues and lavenders that covered her room were familiar, but what she really wanted to see was a welcoming black and white costume. Her previous words caught up to her then. She had said she'd love him. Oh she was so glad that he wasn't here to hear that, it would have mortified her. Did she really mean it or was she speaking in the heat of the moment? Alyssa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew she had meant what she'd said. She knew that she had feelings for him, or one specific feeling as it were. She also acknowledged that it was entirely idiotic for her to have developed those feelings, even though she knew he would never do anything to hurt her in the long run. And she was sure that if she asked, he would tell her who he was, he would take off the mask and show her because he trusted that she wouldn't ever betray him. But she wouldn't because she knew him, and she trusted him with her life. So in conclusion, she was in love with an insane murderer who had tried to kill her once and had somehow ended up being her best friend. Wow she felt fucked up.

"I come baring gifts!" Ghostface said as he came in through the window, a cold breeze flew through it and she shivered. He held up a white bag and she took it as he moved to close the window. Her realization hadn't changed anything, and she just wanted things to go on as usual. He never needed to know how she felt. "You're friend gone I assume?" His assumption was wrong. Cody stood frozen at the door as he peered through the crack. Ghostface was in Alyssa's bedroom! He could kill her! He began to move then paused. If that psycho attacked her he could rush through the door and save her! She would think he was a hero and definitely agree to go out with him!

"Not sure. I told him to get the hell out of here and never come back, but I didn't hear if he actually left." She opened the bag and squealed in happiness as she pulled out a king sized bar of chocolate. He must have been able to see the future if he could call that she would need a pick-me-up. Cory's brow furrowed in confusion. Why was she acting like the dude was her best friend? She didn't seem to be scared of him at all! She spoke again before he could question why she had become so angry with her friend. "You burst like a ray of sunshine into my otherwise horrible day! I might kiss you!" The murderer laughed as he turned away from the now shut window to face her.

"I just might have to take you up on that one Alyssa." She sputtered slightly flustered and he laughed even more at her expression, missing the way a determined look hardened in her eyes before she marched over to him. This might be the only chance she got to see if all of that crap about…well... if all of the stuff in movies was true. He stopped laughing and looked at her in slight confusion. Cody felt his grip on the doorframe tighten and his teeth mashed together uncomfortably as his blood grew hot with annoyance.

"Fine." She said and lifted the mask up just enough so that his mouth was exposed, then quickly pressed their lips together before she lost her nerve. She was tired of him laughing at her discomfort! Though she would admit she wanted to see if all of that love's first kiss stuff really mattered in real life. Both of the males stood frozen as she pulled away and walked back over to the bag, appearing completely calm as she unwrapped her chocolate bar and took a bite. Her lips tingled pleasantly and she fought off a blush, instead watching for the murderer's reaction. Ghostface stood there for a long time, not moving, and not speaking, and she watched him. She burst out laughing a moment later as he just continued to stand there.

"uh-but-erm-I…" He decided that he should just not try and talk until his brain had rebooted and he came down from cloud nine because he was sure he wasn't making any sense. Cody felt like he was going to burst into flames on the spot. She would kiss a killer but not him! That twisted fuck should be the one who was gutted like a trout! And she should rot in a jail cell forever for choosing that bastard over him! "I'm going to get something to drink and pretend that it didn't surprise me that you've got that much guts." She snickered and Cody darted down the stairs into the kitchen. He grabbed a large knife. The bastard deserved to die. He'd killed so many people that the town would probably make him a hero! Ghostface retrieved a glass and pulled out the two liter of mountain dew, filling the glass and putting the bottle back in the fridge. He felt deliriously happy. He turned around and was greeted with the sight of Cory shouting and bringing the knife arcing down towards him. His eyes widened and he dropped the glass and it shattered against the floor.

Alyssa heard the shout and raced down the stairs and into the kitchen. She screamed when she saw Ghostface kicking Cody away from him, a knife lodged deeply in his shoulder. Cody looked over at her for a second and it was the most bone chilling look that she had ever seen on a person before he looked back at Ghostface and threw a furious punch at his face. She felt panic and fear like she had never before. She hadn't even been this scared when she had been on the receiving end of Ghost's blade. She ran over to them, and was punched in the face. She stumbled back and felt blood filling her mouth. Cody gave her a malicious smile, she had deserved that and it had felt so good to hurt her. Ghostface gripped the knife in his shoulder, it had gone in way too deep and he was having a hard time thinking clearly after having his head smashed into the wall by the brute. He should have killed the bastard by now. Alyssa shrunk into the island as Cody crept closer to her. She shook and looked for something to defend herself with.

"Hey fucker!" the voice drew both of their attentions. "Leave her alone. We're not finished yet." Cody turned back towards the murderer and they glared at each other for a moment. "What's your favorite scary movie bastard?" he growled before the brute lunged at him. Cody was a football player, along with writing the sports article for the school paper, and he was significantly larger than Ghostface who couldn't even use both of his arms at the moment, and it was easy to see the masked man was being overpowered.

"I'm going to kill you! Then I'm going after that stupid bitch!" He punched the creep in the face and watched as his head went back and hit the wall with a loud 'thwack'. His vision went fuzzy and he could feel warmth dribbling down the back of his head. Fuck. He needed to stop feeling so tired, he had to kill this bastard and keep Alyssa safe. Cody suddenly stilled, gasping as blood burst from his mouth. Alyssa shook as she stood behind him. She had tears running down her face and her sobs were little horrified hiccups and her hands were shaking as she clutched the knife. The teenager fell to the floor and blood continued to soak his body. Ghostface stared at the limp figure in surprise; she had stabbed him in the heart, directly through the back. That was luck. Sheer luck. She looked away from the body and back at her friend.

"Oh my god" She sobbed. "What do I do?" Her hands hovered around the handle but she didn't touch it. A gloved hand cupped the side of her face and made her look at him as he wiped some of the tears away. She was freaking out, and understandably so, but he needed her to focus.

"I need you to take off my costume and hide it, alright Alyssa, try and take it off without removing the knife, okay?" She nodded and worked at it for a few moments until she had his gloves and cloak in her arms. She looked up at his masked face and he nodded. "The mask too." Shaking fingers came up and tugged it off slowly, watching as inch by inch his face was revealed. Black hair feel in a disarray around his angular features as warm, though lined with pain, green eyes met her own. Her eyes widened; this was the face of the class clown. Kyle. He gave her a weak smile and blood was on his teeth. "Now, go hide it, somewhere no one will find it okay?" She nodded and raced off, he heard her on the stairs a moment later followed by a door opening. He looked at the knife embedded in his shoulder. Fuck it hurt. Hurting was an understatement, it was agony. At least when he killed people he got it done quickly! He was sorely tempted to stomp on the fucker's head until he could see if there was a brain inside that thick skull but decided against it when Alyssa reappeared, still visibly shaken, but looking more aware then before. "Now call the police. Tell them that your you and your friend were attacked by Cody and that he's dead and your friend is really badly injured." He waited until she had called the police and had hung up before he spoke again. "You're going to be okay, alright? I promise you'll be alright." He whispered as she stepped around the body to get closer to him.

The police thankfully hadn't asked too many questions, and the nurses had given her an ice pack and some pain medication and she had demanded to be let into his room, where she now sat. The hospital chair was uncomfortable and he was still asleep since he had lost a lot of blood, but he was going to be fine. She rested her head on the bed by his uninjured shoulder and closed her eyes, tears welling up behind her closed lids. She had killed someone. She had stabbed him in the back. She'd thrown up three times since she got to the hospital, alternating between that and crying. She was best friends with a murderer, but that wasn't the same, actually being the one to shove the knife into someone was different than imagining him doing it. A hand suddenly found its way to her hair and she sat up.

"Hey, how are you doing?" He rasped quietly, hoping that no one would be by the room to over hear them. Tears ran down her face and she punched him as hard as she could in his uninjured shoulder and he cried out in surprise.

"What do you mean 'how am I doing'? Are you insane!" she flung her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. "You idiot! You could have been killed and you're asking me if I'm okay!" He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back gently as she cried. Eventually he coaxed her onto the bed with him since she refused to let go. He let her cry, he wouldn't think any less of her for doing so, he knew that she was in shock; she had killed someone and might have even seen him die if she hadn't acted. Well he was probably selling himself a bit short but still. A few hours later her parents opened the door, and gaped. Their daughter was lying in the boy's bed, her arms around him and her eyes still red and puffy from crying, but she appeared to be sound asleep. The boy looked up at them, and pressed a finger to his lips in a 'shh' motion and they stood there for a long time. Her father was tempted to go over and wake his daughter up so that they could go home but his wife shook her head and they backed out of the room slowly. She should sleep, there was going to be a lot more trouble and excitement to come. She would need any rest she could get.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: this is the long awaited chapter! How with this all turn out? Well how are you supposed to know? You haven't read the chapter yet! :D Enjoy! Second AN at bottom!

It took three days before Ghostface, well Kyle as most knew him, before he was released from the hospital and Alyssa was there as often as the visiting hours would allow. Her mom even became his nurse so that she could learn more about this boy; however being that he was mute she didn't learn much. Alyssa on the other hand learned how much she loved his voice and was missing it severely by the time he was released. Every day they sat together in his hospital room and she would do the talking for both of them, several times almost succeeding to make him laugh and break his silence.

The day Kyle was released, he returned to his home immediately, cursing himself for being caught off guard and getting himself injured. He would have to pick an easy target to kill or he would end up either getting himself arrested or making a complete and utter fool of himself and let the victim get away. Once he had entered the spacious, but empty home, he took out his phone and hit the speed dial. Unsurprisingly the girl on the other end dropped whatever she had been doing and answered on the first ring.

"Hello!" he laughed, she sounded thrilled.

"Hey 'lyssa." He pulled his curtains shut before taking out one of his Father Death costumes. "How have you been holding up?"

"Idiot. I'm fine, sorry I couldn't see you today, especially since you just got released, but I spent the morning being interrogated by the folks and spent the afternoon being interrogated by Tasha."

"Don't worry about it. Are you free tonight, midnight perhaps?"

"I'll be free in half an hour after I kick Tasha out. Why don't you come over then?" Ghostface flipped through his files, looking for anyone who was not in any sports and was failing gym. Hell a stoner would probably be a good idea to actually. He knew quite a few pot-heads that were nearly comatose when high. Definitely not as fun as the ones who could run screaming from him, but he really didn't want to end up in the hospital again.

"Hmm, sounds like an idea lovely, but I'm plotting." He waited to gauge her reaction. On the other end of the phone Alyssa leaned against the door to her bathroom she had hidden herself in for some privacy from her snoopy best friend.

"Why don't you stop now…?" She murmured, playing with the tiny soccer ball as she always did when she was talking to him. He made a confused humming sound on the other end.

"What are you talking about?" There was a pause and the sound of her taking a deep breath before she spoke again, and her voice was nearly a whisper.

"Why don't you stop killing people? If you were to stop now, then everyone would think it was Cody. You wouldn't have to risk your life anymore; you wouldn't need to keep coming here in secret. Things could be normal." The words felt wrong in his head and they tasted sour in her mouth as soon as she'd spoke them. She liked him, even loved him as the insane murderer that he was. There was no need for him to change. "No. I didn't mean that. I'm just really worried about you okay? I just don't want to see you get hurt again." The murderer fought down any lingering annoyance her original statement had caused him before he responded.

"I'll be careful, and I'll see you soon alright lovely?" She gave a slightly strangled laugh.

"Okay. But what's with the nickname? You haven't done that since we first met."

"Hmm, blood loss maybe?"

"No."

"Pain meds?"

"You'll answer me eventually."

"Not likely Alyssa." The line went dead and said girl smiled. Things were never going to be normal between them, but the way they were now was more then she had ever dared to hope for.

Food was a good thing in most cases. It was needed to create the energy the body needed to survive, however it was a bad thing as well. It was an especially bad thing when the office building that Alyssa's father worked at had ordered in lunch only to find an hour later half of the staff was suffering from food poisoning. Her father was among that half and once he believed that he could make it to his car without vomiting, he started the hour long trek back home.

Kyle hummed to himself as he made his way down Alyssa's street with a backpack full of wonders and weapons. His ear buds were blasting music directly into his brain. The sun beat down on him but it was not unpleasant. The entire world seemed to be cheering on his good mood. In fact the only thing that could have possibly put him in a better mood was if the universe had some stronger pain pills since his shoulder was beginning to throb slightly, and if the universe were to give him some sign as to what the best course of action for him was for today. That sign arrived in the form of a text message to his normal phone, the one he did not use for killing people.

"You better treat her well! I'm giving you a full warning if you break my little Alyssa's heart I will hunt you down and kill you! Got that? She's really sensitive about the L-word so don't rush her into saying it! ~Tasha" His brow furrowed in confusion and he quickly typed his response.

"What are you talking about?...And how the HELL did you get my number?"

"Stole it from Alyssa's phone. And you two are dating right? Well she has no idea how to act since she's got like zero experience, so cut her some slack if it takes her forever to tell you she loves you. It's taken four hours for me to just get it out of her."

"Wait what? We're not dating!"

"…you two aren't dating?"

"No."

"Shit."  
>He got no further response and thought about what the loudmouthed girl had told him. Alyssa liked him, well loved him if the annoying Asian girl was telling the truth. He faltered in his steps and his trail of thought seemed to stop like a scratching record. Wait… Alyssa loved him? The thought sat on the surface of his brain for several minutes before it fully sunk in. When it did however he felt his heart rate jump. Alyssa loved him! Why was he so happy? He shook his head, knowing he needed to calm down or risk grinning like a moron the rest of the way to her house. But he grinned anyway as he walked on.<p>

Alyssa on the other hand was scowling fiercely as she paced through her room. Sometimes she wished she could stab Tasha. That thought made her pause in her steps and made her stomach roll as she remembered how it actually felt to stab another person. So instead she wished Tasha was mute. Then again she would probably find another way to drag out her deepest secrets against her will. Running a thin fingered hand through her hair she released an exasperated sigh. She hadn't wanted Tasha to know she was in love with Ghostface, or Kyle as she now had to keep reminding herself. Just as she was about to fall into the comfort that her large soft bed offered her, the front door was opened.

"Honey I'm home!" The intruder called up to her with laughter in his voice. She darted to the door and nearly fell down the stairs in her haste, her brown hair flying after her.

"You're here!" She said with a mixture of excitement and surprise as she threw herself into him, catching the murderer off guard and making him wobble slightly before he caught his balance and hugged her back, ignoring the pain that was blossoming in his shoulder.

"Yeah. I decided that instead of playing a game with some… people I would play a little prank on the police. I figured that I could set up just as easily over here as I could at my place." He held up his backpack of wonders before they made their way down the hall and he led her into the kitchen. "When are your parents coming home?"

"Not for a few hours...Why? You're not going to do anything stupid are you?"

"No, _we're _going to do something brilliant." He dumped out the supplies he had brought onto the counter. Corn syrup, food dye and chocolate syrup were just some things she recognized among the many ingredients.

"What's all this? Wait… 'we're' going to do something to the police?" He sent her a sadistic grin that left her feeling as if he had just run an ice cube down her back.

"You remember what I told you on your birthday?"

"uh…" Her head spun, he had said a lot of things on her birthday how was she supposed to know which one he was referring to just then?

"I told you I would let you try the fake blood." Kyle clarified with a small smile as he shuffled through several of her cabinets before pulling out a large metal mixing bowl. "I'm making good on that promise. Besides, I think I should taunt the cops a little, let them know what I think about you and what happened."

"Oh…" the somber look on her face was quickly replaced with a small smile. "Well, how can I help?"

"I need a metal spoon, and some measuring cups." He responded cheerfully.

"Why metal?"

"I don't want the food dye to stain anything. It would be kind of hard to explain to your parents wouldn't it?" She smiled and took out the utensils that he had asked for, watching as he got to work. Her hand reached out and she pulled his sleeve back, the thin material of the costume feeling familiar and comforting against her fingers.

"Why are you wearing this?" She laughed slightly. "It's not going to keep me from knowing who you are anymore."

"I don't know, I just felt like it I guess." His face shut down slightly, his eyes focusing solely on the mixture in the bowl.

"What's wrong now?"

"I didn't want you to get so deeply involved in this. I thought if I just saw you and left you out of the killings and made sure you didn't know too much you would be safe. I was wrong. I didn't think that this would happen. But now my plan for you is ruined…"

"Plan? Wait what? I became deeply involved in this when you came over in the middle of the night covered in blood! I didn't turn you away then, and I'm not about to turn away from you now. I might know who you are, but that doesn't change anything. Why should it?" Alyssa leaned against the counter next to him and the side of the refrigerator covered her entirely from sight.

"Tasha! Are you ready?" The girl pulled her suitcase from her room and called down to her mother that she would be down in just a minute. She couldn't believe that she had told Kyle that Alyssa was in love with him! How much of an idiot was she? Now dread was clawing at her stomach as she awaited the call she could be getting from the girl at any moment. Though mixed into the worry at her impending doom, she was happy. Alyssa had been alone for years. She'd never had a boyfriend, never shown interest in anyone at all. Sure she had lots of friends and she was so nice and she was strong, but that only got a person so far when they didn't really open up. She knew that Alyssa's friends all thought they knew her, but she kept so much to herself and ever since she had been attacked it had only gotten worse.

The Asian girl put the bag into the trunk of the van, and then slid into the back seat as her mother got in on the passenger side. The car began to move but she was lost in thought still. Then the recently revealed mystery boy, Kyle had come into her life immediately after. She had become obsessed with him, not in a bad way though, but whenever he would call her she would drop everything and rush from the room. What could he possibly say to her every time he called that made her want to be alone? What could he say to her at all, he was mute after all…. Her breath hitched and she gripped he armrest of her seat tightly. He couldn't talk! He couldn't talk but she had clearly heard someone else's voice over the phone when Alyssa hadn't known she was creeping in the room. Why would Alyssa lie about Kyle being the mystery boy? And if he really was why would he lie about being mute? Suddenly her story wasn't adding up, and she needed to go back. This thought echoed in her mind just as a familiar car passed by them, heading towards the house of her friend who had consumed her thoughts.

Kyle sighed. The text that Tasha had sent him was swimming around in his head and he wanted to do something, say something. But… what if the loudmouthed girl had been exaggerating? What if this ruined the friendship they had built up on a pile of bodies and blood? That would be unbearable. But what if she was correct, this would be his chance. He could tell her that he was…feeling lots of Glen and Nancy feelings instead of Billy and Sidney feelings towards her. Yuck, he felt like such a mush ball. But he had never been a coward before he had met her… why should he start now? With a deep breath to settle his nerves he put his quickly forming plan into action.

"Alyssa..." he smirked as he put his mask on and dipped his knife in the fake blood before pressing it to her cheek. Her heart thudded loudly against her chest and she was sure that he would be able to hear it. "What's your favorite scary movie?" he breathed into her ear and she laughed a breathless sound that seemed to choke her. It was a bit of déjà vu, having his knife pressed to her cheek like this while she was trapped.

"I'm not really into scary movies." She murmured as he pulled his mask up just enough she could see his lips.

"Oh really? Then what type of movies do you like?"

"Cheesy romantic ones." Why was he asking her this? He knew. He'd known since day one.

"Where the guy always gets the girl?"

"y-yeah…"

"And the friends end up falling in love at the end?" he smirked slightly as she flushed bright red.

"y-yeah…"

"And if you were in a movie, which genera do you think you'd be in?" she was silent for a moment.

"I don't know…"

"I think you'd be in a thriller."

"Why a thriller? That wasn't one of the choices…"

"It's a combination of both. Most of the times in a thriller there's a murderer, and a woman. And let's not forget all of the suspense the director puts in for the audience. Now this woman, she's put in some unbelievable situation where she has the option of catching the killer who she just happens to have some sort of a history with. And a lot of the time the killer has an obsession with this girl. He stalks her." He pressed her farther into the counter as he came closer. "He knows her better than anyone else." her eyes widened as they were only a hairs breath from each other. "He tries to kill her, but he just can't seem to do it. Do you know why?" her breath caught in her throat and he didn't wait for a response. "Because he loves her." his lips brushed against her cheek. "…I love you Alyssa." Her eyes widened and his lips settled over hers in a soft kiss. A loud clatter was heard and he pulled away tugging his mask down and looking towards the doorway. Her father stood there, a horrified expression on his face. Kyle looked at her, whispering. "I'm sorry." He thrust his knife into her side and she cried out, gripping onto him tightly. Agony washed through her and she clenched her eyes shut. "I really do love you." He murmured.

"I… love you too." She gasped out against his shoulder as she sagged against him. "But I'm going to get you for this." He moved away and let her fall to the floor before running.

"Don't worry Alyssa; we'll see each other again soon." He said mockingly as her father scooped her into his arms and called for an ambulance.

Brown eyes fluttered open and then clenched shut against the harsh florescent lights of the hospital. Her body felt heavy and she could feel a dull throb in her side. Her eyes squinted open and looked around. The first thing she noticed was the IV sticking out of her arm and she cringed when the electronic beeping of a different machine met her ears. She looked at the foot of her bed and saw her mother sleeping in one of the chairs. She tried to open her mouth when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head and Kyle stared back at her somberly.

"How badly did I hurt you?"

"I'm not sure I was unconscious for the diagnosis." She tried to joke but he just gave her a flat stare in response. "It doesn't hurt very much, more of feels like a little throb." His hand cupped the side of her face and a small smile formed on her face. "You warned me this might happen eventually, it's okay."

"I love you." he murmured and she flushed slightly.

"I love you too." She placed her hand over his and smiled at him slightly. "Don't dwell on this; I'm sure I'll be out of here in no time." but her words did nothing to relieve the haunted shadows that covered his face.

AN: So *hides from those of you who are angry with me* It has been a while and I did not want to rush this chapter. School just ended and between AP tests and finals I have been really busy and I did not want to write something that wouldn't feel right for these characters because they deserved a lot better. But summer is upon us and I will now be able to update more frequently I hope. Also no I do not know the exact definition of a thriller; I manipulated it for my purposes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And thank all of you for the continued favorites and reviews. No flames please!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

AN: so it's been a while and I know that I have a lot of readers and I'm really sorry that I pretty much abandoned the story. But I'm back now and I'm planning on finishing the story as soon as I possibly can. The reason why this chapter took so long to get out despite its being so short was because I originally planned on giving you a massive chapter that consisted of the rest of the story, clearly this did not end up being the case. So in the meantime it looks like you'll have to settle for my smaller chapters again. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please leave a review.

"I wish you could stay…" Alyssa hummed contentedly to the body pressed to her back. She could feel his breathing but he didn't speak out of fear of being heard by her parents. His fingers ran over the fresh pink scar that adorned her arm apologetically and the slightly rough texture of his skin brought a smile to her face. She knew why his hands felt that way. Picking locks and wielding sharp instruments constantly had to have some disadvantages. Warm air washed over her ear as he pulled her tighter to his chest as the music from the TV painted a sweet melody over the screams of the dying man as blood sprayed from his throat as the murderer continued to sing.

"I'm going to kill someone tonight." He whispered, peaking at her face through the chestnut hair that was trying to obscure his vision. Her expression didn't change. The peaceful look in her eyes never wavered, nor did her soft smile.

"Stop trying to convince me that I shouldn't love you." She whispered as a mad woman's voice disrupted the sweet song and drowned out her own voice to her parents who she knew were listening in.

"You shouldn't." Kyle replied softly but as usual she could feel his smile.

"I do."

"I know." They were quiet for a while longer until she spoke again when her parents finally retired to their room.

"Who is it going to be this time?"

"Ironically enough Johanna Kelly. Though most people just know her as Mary Jane."

"I thought you said your shoulder was fine?"

"it is, but the rules are still true. Druggies die." she turned to face him and he noticed the frown playing on the edge of her lips before she continued their whispered conversation.

"What rule did I fall under?" Kyle stared at her, the expression on his face revealing his surprise while his emerald green eyes shimmered with confusion. He was quiet for a short time before he responded.

"You were popular and you were athletic. You were always surrounded by others. You had everything, popularity, looks, and family. It would have been natural for the killer of a horror movie to resent you, it would have been normal if I had chosen you as my heroine, my number one victim. But then I came to kill you and you broke the rules. You didn't cry and scream or flutter around like a frightened bird. You fought back and you made me think that if or when I get caught or killed. I wanted it to be because of you. You made me think of Sidney Prescott, Nancy Thompson, and Laurie Strode, and I wanted you to be mine right then. I just didn't realized how much more to you there was to you that just then. You talked to me and although you were defensive and scared you were also honest with me. You paid attention to me and understood things I hadn't even said, and that's when I began to understand you. You weren't in sports because you liked winning and you weren't the captain because you wanted others to have to listen to you. You didn't surround yourself with people you hardly spoke to because you didn't care about them and you just wanted the attention, they surrounded you because if they got even five minutes of time with you you'd inspire them, you would change their outlook on life and how they viewed themselves. There wasn't a single ounce of hatred in your body, resentment and bitterness, to those who deserved it, but never hatred. You're so perfect, funny and serious when needed, resourceful and quick-thinking, beautiful and modest, squeamish but strong. You broke every single rule in horror movies then you broke one of the biggest rules in life." She stared at him, entranced in the sincerity and warmth that spoke volumes in his eyes as the sweet words wrapped around her heart, making it squeeze pleasantly in her chest.

"What rule did I break?" Her voice felt wrong, like she shouldn't have spoken and her whispered tone tried not to break the flow of his words.

"…You fell for the bad guy." His mouth slanted gently over her own as they lost themselves in the whispered words and warm honesty that they were surrounded in. but the warmth dissolved with the footsteps on the stairs and that moment ended.

"I'll see you tomorrow." it was a nervous statement that flittered past her lips as she put off speaking the words rotting in her throat and he nodded in response, clearly thinking it was too dangerous for him to speak. They got up off of the couch and walked to the door together. "Bye…" she said slowly before he gave her a soft kiss goodbye before walking out of the circle of light the porch light offered and into the cool summer night.

"What are we doing here again Alec?" a young police officer asked as he peered out of the window of the squad car parked out of sight from the house as the two teens bid each other a farewell. The older officer seated on behind the wheel huffed in annoyance. His usual partner had caught a bad bug and had been unable to come in today and now he was stuck with the new kid.

"That girl is Alyssa Sterling." Realization flashed over Eric's face before confusion once again transformed it into stupidity.

"I thought she denied police protection?"

"She did, twice. And technically since she is a legal adult now her parents have no say, but we're not here to protect her. we're here to watch her and that boyfriend of hers."

"I don't get it…" Eric admitted after a moment's hesitation. "She's not a suspect is she?" his inquiry was met with silence. "Her? Really? After all she's been through because of these killings?" the more experienced officer sighed.

"She's a suspect because of what she's been through because of the killings. She lost all of her close friends but one through these murders, and she's gathered quite a bit of fame from being the only survivor so far."

"Yeah but she was attacked twice by the killer! And her own father said that he saw them together during one of the attacks, she can't be the killer."

"That's what the chief thought too." Alec sighed as he watched the house through a pair of binoculars. "Can't see anything from here. Maybe we should follow the other kid for a while. It's not going to help us any by staying." Eric nodded and they eased away from the curb, hardly catching Kyle as he slid through a narrow sidewalk behind a set of houses before losing sight of him completely. A dark figure emerged, but it was impossible for them to tell if they were following the right person.

"So what changed?"

"Well her only living friend, and her best friend at that came to us after Alyssa had been attacked the second time and for the second time denied police protection. The girl, Tasha Khou, said that she didn't think Alyssa was being entirely honest with any of us. She told us that her friend had been acting strangely after the first attack-"

"Well she had almost been killed! It makes perfect sense that she would act differently!"

"She didn't just close herself off. When she saw her friends she acted like there was something missing, according to Tasha. She was always looking at her phone, and she got overly excited or happy when she received a call or text message, immediately excusing herself from the room to answer. Now this all just sounds like teenage-melodramatics, but then Cody Spencer was killed when he attacked Kyle Davis and Alyssa and the story changed. Tasha found out who Alyssa had been talking to and who she was dating. The only problem was she had heard another voice talking to Alyssa on the phone."

"Well isn't that what phones are for? Talking to other people?" the younger said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but the problem is…that Kyle kid…is mute."

Ghostface lingered in the shadows that the adjacent house and the large oak tree cast over the back door to Johanna's house. She smoked in the laundry room where the door was located, the farthest room from her parents, and the strong scents of detergent and bleach helped her to conceal the smell. But it drifted under the door as the warped wood did not meet the ground like it should have and after ten minutes of waiting he could tell she had moved onto her second joint. The girl's parents were out of town for their anniversary so he was free to make a call without being interrupted. Her phone would ring, he knew, for quite some time before she would make her way into her bedroom where she left it every time she got high and he would use that window to sneak into the house through the back door. He wasn't going to play with her though. He wasn't in the mood for that. He just wanted to sink his knife into her flesh. He might even wrap her stairs with her intestines like Christmas garland just for fun. The chasing and screaming before the kill could be skipped today, after his relaxing evening with Alyssa he wasn't as worked up about this kill. All he wanted was her pained screams, not her frightened ones. He dialed the girl's number. He couldn't wait for her blood to be his.

Alyssa stood in front of the mirror hanging on her closet door. With one hand she hitched her shirt up high enough to see the two scars on her abdomen, one just beginning to heal as the stitches had been taken out a short while ago, the other like the one on her arm, smooth and pink, and with her other hand she felt over the two gently. She had been stabbed three times by the same guy she had just been snuggled up to on a couch watching a violent tragedy with. Was that what they were destined to be? A violent tragedy with a sprinkling of humor slew into the mix courtesy of him? Maybe. It really didn't matter though. It was like she had told him. She already made her choice, and she wasn't ever going to regret choosing him, not even if they were both carted off to jail.

"It was lucky that he never seriously injured you." The voice from behind her caused Alyssa to jolt in surprise as she spun to face the speaker who was seated on her bed.

"Tasha? What are you doing here? Why aren't you on vacation?" The Asian girl ignored her questions instead asking one of her own.

"We're best friends right?" Worry swathed Alyssa's form as she immediately embraced her troubled friend.

"Of course! What's wrong?"

"Will you always be honest with me?" there was a beat of silence.

"What's all this about?" The chestnut haired girl asked wearily.

"Is Ghostface threatening you?" More silence filled the air.

"At the moment, no. Unless he's ready to jump out and stab me and I just don't know it yet." The humor in her voice was strained and Tasha's shoulders started to quiver as she looked down at her hands clenched into fists on her lap.

"I'm not kidding Alyssa! Kyle couldn't be the mystery guy! He's not the one you talked to and kicked me out of your house for! If you're in trouble let me help you! Let the police help you! I don't want to lose my best friend to that psycho!"

"Tasha, I'm not being threatened by anyone, and I don't need police help, I'm just fine on my own." She attempted to say soothingly.

"You're not telling me the truth! Who is the man who you've been talking to on the phone?" Tasha demanded and Alyssa attempted to will the universe to give her the right words to say to end and disprove her friend's suspicions.

Ghostface sighed; Johanna was one hell of a screamer. She must be immortal or something, that or for some reason he just wasn't hitting her vitals because unless he had lost count he had already stabbed her twelve times. But she just kept screaming! He raised the knife one last time and brought it down directly to her voice box, and she was finally silenced. Her body was a mess, blood and bits of torn flesh everywhere. His costume was soaked with the crimson substance and he checked her pulse to ensure that she would not be magically coming back to life. As he stood he wondered why no one ever thought the screaming suspicious and came to check, were people really so stupid they didn't realize what was happening? Or was it that the people who could hear the screams were too frightened to do anything about it? well he supposed the reason didn't really matter as long as he wasn't interrupted. But…something was wrong. He took out his work phone and carefully snapped a picture out the window, making sure that he wouldn't be seen in the process. He looked at the dark picture and tensed up.

At the end of the street the light posts illuminated a police car. It was parked far enough away they probably hadn't heard her screams, but someone had and that someone would call the police and those police sitting down the street would come and investigate. He was in hot water now. He couldn't just run, they would be able to track him. He had a careful procedure to follow so that he wouldn't be caught! He quickly took out his other phone and sent a short message to the most frequently contacted person in his favorites list.

Tasha had left a few moments ago, still severely pissed off at Alyssa and worried about her safety while the other girl was just mildly annoyed with herself for not being sneaky enough for her behavior to escape her friend's notice. She was going to have to be much more careful if she was going to continue to lie about Ghostface and keep Kyle out of danger. Her phone sent out a short beep and she immediately picked it up to open the new message that was unsurprisingly from Kyle.

"In hot water with the folks, wish me luck." Her brow furrowed, Kyle's parents were in Japan for work at the moment how could he possibly be-. Her line of thought screeched to a stop and she threw herself across the room to the closet and flung the doors open as quickly and quietly as she was able. The items she sought were buried far in the back in a medium sized bag underneath a pair of shoes in a box. The first item was light and familiar while the second weighed in her hand and made her cringe slightly but without hesitation she secured both to her body before opening her window and locking her door. she stood on the ledge and reached out for a branch, swiftly pulling herself over to a sturdy branch and quickly making her way to the ground like he had taught her to. She was moving as fast and as invisibly as she could, and she could only hope that she would be fast enough to make sure that she didn't leave anything to something as fickle as luck.

What should he do? Well the cops were pulling up to the house so he supposed he could just walk out, they would point their guns at him and one of them would call for back up. Then one of the two would holster their gun to cuff him and that would be his chance. It would be a short and dangerous move, but he would easily be able to break free of the man's grip and use him as a shield, grab the gun shoot the second cop and kill the one he was holding hostage. Then all he would have to do is merrily skip away. After ditching his costume of course that he could just throw down into the sewer he would be able to walk just a street over to his house and all would be right in the world. If it worked. But it would, he would make no mistakes. Everything would be just fine because he knew what he was doing and he knew that today was not the day that he got caught.

The cops banged on the door, announcing their presence and Ghostface tensed, ready to move. It suddenly became silent and he knew there was a chance that he wouldn't be making it out this one without being in handcuffs or possibly even breathing. Perhaps that's why it was so frightening when he heard a gunshot ring out of the dark.

AN: Oooooh cliffhanger…there's going to be a couple more in the future. and while I normally really really hate it when people do this, before I post the next chapter I'm begging for just a few reviews or anything really, it's been a long time since I worked on this story and I don't know if anyone is even still interested, and if no one is then I don't see the point in writing what I already know is going to happen. So it would be wonderful if I could get any response from you, the faithful reader. I hope that's not too big of a request, and until next time, happy holidays and happy New Years.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

AN: I was thrilled to see that this story was still being met with such enthusiasm, and I am touched that this story has actually gotten 50 reviews. Thank you so much all my faithful readers!...and please don't kill me….

Eyes widened behind the mask, Ghostface slowly made his way closer to the door. The sound of gunfire rang in his ears and it terrified him. The door wasn't open the cops weren't bursting through, there was the sound of a gun, two shots and that was it. If it wasn't the cops firing then who was it? He always thought that the human condition's penchant to be afraid of the unknown was a ridiculous notion, but now he understood. It was easier for him to think that there were police outside the door ready to gun him down, but now that he heard two bodies falling against the porch, he had no idea what to expect. Who in this town was brave enough to shoot two officers? Who would even bother doing so to save him? And what kind of idiot wouldn't think that he would retaliate even if they helped him? And how would he know they didn't want to just kill him themselves? Revenge; perhaps it was a good idea after all he had killed a lot of teenagers. He should have more than enough angry parents on his ass for them to become so stupid and enraged that they would create a Lynch mob after his hide. That was a logical answer, it was a logical idea perhaps that was what was waiting for him beyond that door. Of course, that wouldn't exactly explain the soft whispers of his name coming from the other side of that door. Of course it wasn't his alias, it was his real name. Which unfortunately meant only one thing: Alyssa had known he'd gotten himself in trouble and now she was going to be in just as much trouble as him.

Dammit! of course, as much as he cared about her she really did need to stop meddling she was going to get herself killed. And that of course was the opposite of what he wanted to happen to her. She couldn't keep doing this it was too dangerous if she kept acting like this, if she kept trying to help him he was going to have to stop associating with her just to keep her safe. Well, probably not as he didn't think either of them would be able to keep to that commitment but at the very least she needed to stop getting in his way. Two cops?, yeah he could handle that ... Probably, and even if he couldn't she didn't need to be getting involved. But now she had just murdered two cops or at least injured them severely, and they'd probably seen her face. What was he supposed to do about that? The part of him that wasn't enthralled with her presence, despised that he hadn't killed her when he had the chance. That part of himself though was much smaller than he had originally imagined it to be and he mostly didn't mind that she killed for him over and over again.

At the same time he knew that he needed to go out there and take care of the situation even if he had absolutely no idea how he was going to solve it in the first place. Some brilliant plan would form in his mind it always did, and if it didn't well he would just kill anything in his path. No biggie just bring her home and make sure she did the job right. Yup, no biggie, no problem, A-OK, easy. Who the hell was he trying to kid? This was a screw up on a level that usually got the killer killed, and that was just a peachy thought now wasn't it?

" Alyssa," Kyle open the door slowly and stepped onto the porch. The first cop was clearly older than the second and he was closest to the door, gun had been drawn, but as he had died it had fallen limply from his fingers, and the murderer picked it up eagerly. He would not be taking any chances that either of the two would come back to life miraculously and shoot either him or Alyssa. But it looked like she had done a good job aimed at him and hit him straight in the back. neither of the officers chests were rising or falling and there were no gasping breaths. But he was sure that there were other people that had heard the shots and there would be people calling the police, and he couldn't handle more police now. he had to get Alyssa- The thought stopped cold. He looked where he should've seen her standing and he was looking at himself. She stood, and he knew it had to be her, but she was wearing his costume the one he was sure that he had left at her house just in case." What the hell are you doing here? And why are you wearing that?" He questioned.

"I got your text and I got worried." Had her posture not screamed at him how completely defenseless she was he might have chewed her out, but he didn't. So instead he just grabbed her arm and started to drag her away from the carnage. He would have to burn one of the costumes and dispose of the other in the sewers. He could never risk them finding one covered in gunpowder and the other covered in Johanna's blood. It would raise too many suspicions and he couldn't have anyone thinking that there were two them. He ended up dumping his costume and making her take off hers and allowing him to dawn it for the short walk to his home. Had Alyssa not been so shaken at the prospect of having just shot two police officers, she might have even thought it impressive that she was being allowed into his home. He had never once offered to let her come to his house, all the meetings being conducted in her home. She was nearly pushed through the door of the white house and she could still feel his annoyance, but at the same time her own curiosity at his life outside of her and his killings overpowered her squeamish nature that she was beginning to outgrow the longer she spent with him. She wondered how he would feel about that once he realized it was happening. But right now she wanted to make sure he was all right.

" Alyssa I need you to go home." Kyle spoke deliberately as he folded up his costume until he could burn at a later point.

" You know I can't do that." He gritted his teeth at her response. Of course he knew that. Someone had to have seen her when she shot those people, and even if she had wearing his costume_ his_ mask, he knew that she couldn't just go home. Because it was too dangerous because if she went back home someone would see her, someone would find out about her and piece it all together. And she would be arrested just like him. He couldn't let that happen. Teeth gritting together so tightly he worried they might shatter, that thought was pushed easily and the back of his mind and the one causing his teeth to smash together was pulled to the forefront. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to tell her. He didn't want to have to let her go." So what is it you really want me to do Kyle?" Running a hand through his short black locks the murder took a deep breath settling his nerves for what he was going to have to do. The knife was sitting just a few inches away, on the side table just near the front door that was now locked and bolted shut. It gleamed in the bright lights, the white walls the reminded him of the hospital, undecorated and blank because no one really _lived _there. Because this wasn't really a home. The blood was turning from a lovely crimson to a dirty coppery brown as it dried against the blade. He picked it up and he stared at her.

_" I need you to die."_

AN: DON'T KILL ME!


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Okay I am sorry for the painful shortness that is the final chapter of Scream For Me, but I needed to wrap up last thoughts for Woodsboro before the epilog! (This should be longer and more detailed than this chapter). Following the epilog I will be posting an excerpt of one of the other Slasher stories I have been working on in which characters from this story are referenced, I hope you enjoy the final chapter and stay tuned for next piece of the story.

The wake had been beautiful but the ceremony was more difficult than he had originally imagined, even so he studiously played the part of the devastated boyfriend. It was a token ceremony, they had not found most of her body yet, he had made sure of that. He wanted to give her his own ceremony. The loud sobs emanating from the front of the room belonged to both her obnoxious best friend and her mother. But he ignored them; it was easy enough for him to do it only had taken him a few hours to bury his own guilt. That however had been several days ago and the cops had stopped looking after they'd found a large pool of blood on her windowsill and a horrifying amount of flesh at the base of the tree and embedded on the bark. Police assumed she had been stabbed and pushed out of the window and fallen through the branches. When she had landed disoriented and stunned the killer had attempted to carve her apart but moved locations out of fear of being caught. That was his fault. Alyssa hadn't taken to kindly to his suggestion, and he supposed it was only natural that she would run. Unfortunately he had taught her rather well and she ran as soon as he had given her that look and unfortunately he hadn't been wearing his costume so she had gotten a head start. Even so by the time he caught up to her she had already been running in the front door and locking it behind her. Fortunately he was well skilled in scaling the tree up into her room and there he waited. The shadows formed by the branches concealed his already darkened figure and he skulked there silently.

He pushed the thought out of his mind. He didn't want to remember her screams or the feel of his knife cutting into her flesh for the last time, the slick feel of her blood as it smoothed over his fingers. He pushed those thoughts away less they torment him again. He never thought that he could ever become disgusted with taking life. After over fourteen killings, after over fourteen people falling to his blade he never thought that blood and screams could disturb him as much as hers had. His reign of terror over Woodsboro was finally nearing its end. Sidney Prescott be damned, he was smart enough to know when to stop. Or perhaps it was just his guilt clawing around under his skin that made him want to end this. But what did it matter now? One more murder, just one more and he would be finished. His eyes narrowed on the front of the room, yes just one more.

Just hours after the funeral a shack on the outskirts of town went up in flames. Tasha was found dead inside once the flames were put out, her dead body having been positioned so that it sat upright in a chair facing the back window. As the corpse stiffened her arm was moved so that she was pointing at the expanse of trees beyond. The message was clear as the letters, when looked at from a distance, formed a final message to the police.

"My hero has fallen. I'm bored with her dead. Goodbye."

As to not allow the cops to believe that the worthless snoop in the building was the one he was speaking of, he wrote the message in the blood of his girl. His final girl who just hadn't made it that far in the movie. He was grateful no one expected him to play the joker anymore. He'd lost every reason he had to smile. No one really noticed as the months passed and the town kept moving forward after the tragedy it had suffered and a year later he graduated alone. His parents had actually come to the ceremony for which he was glad of; it gave him a chance to tell them he was moving. When they had come home a week before his things had already been packed, his horror movie collection sold, the music box, necklace, and knife hidden away in the boxes with his other important belongings. Springwood would be a better location for him. he'd heard the Nightmares had started up there again, maybe he'd find a companion of the murderous type there. Maybe he'd find something else there to make him happy again. But he could only hope that her screams hadn't killed whatever was left of his humanity.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Alright so Scream For Me is officially over and I thank you all for reading and reviewing. This chapter is dedicated to a good friend of mine whose birthday was yesterday. She has whole heartedly supported the characters since they were just a fanciful idea. So happy birthday to you! I also want to thank all of you for your continued reading and support, so thank you!

The letters of the sign for the small diner were burning out and they cast an eerie flickering red glow on the parking lot as Kyle shook out his wet hair and scurried into to establishment and out of the rain. There were few other patrons within and the entire place smelt of greasy food and burnt coffee. His options already seemed bleak. The waitress within was tying on her apron before she grabbed a fresh pot of coffee to refill one of the other customer's mug, but she smiled at him and told him to take a seat wherever. He forced a friendly smile and sat down off to the side at a booth that overlooked the parking lot. Maybe he would just have some bad coffee and wait out the storm if he didn't find what he was looking for there. The town was probably quiet at the moment, but he would search anyway. The heavy box concealed in his deep pockets weighed on him more emotionally than physically, but he needed to find a proper place for it. The object certainly didn't belong with him.

These thoughts were chased out of his mind as the cheap, worn material of the seats made a soft noise as someone sat down across from him. He heard the liquid being poured into his mug before he could even glace over at the waitress.

"Technically my shift is over, but I figured you deserved some special treatment." Kyle's eyes, for the first time in a year, glittered with amusement.

"Is that so?"

"mmhmm." The girl hummed across from him. His eyes drifted over her form. She was wearing a red dress, button down and short sleeved, the uniform as the other waitress had also been wearing it. her hair was pulled up into a pony and her skin was a healthy peach color, her eyes were clearly pleased, but her smile showed that she was borderline ecstatic.

"Well that's nice to know; here I was worrying that some normal teenage boy had stolen you away from me." Kyle said, his hand drifting across the table top to rest comfortable on hers. "I missed you so much." His eyes were soft as he smile, leaning over easily to kiss her cheek gently.

"I missed you too." Alyssa spoke, her heart aching pleasantly in her chest as she finally was reunited with it. Their lips brushed together as they lapsed back into their easy rhythm of laughter and silence.

"I saw the news, you were right about everything." She murmured softly as he placed some money on the table an hour later for the coffee before they headed out into the downpour.

"I had to be, I couldn't lose you." He whispered as she laced their fingers together. The old pick-up he'd claimed as his own was where the more important part of their conversation would take place. His hand that was not occupied slid over the box within his pocket. Hopefully it would be hers, as it should be, by the time the night ended. He tried to extract it as subtly as he could before draping the warm coat around her. It wouldn't do for her to get soaked on their way home. The walk to the car was more of a brisk jog against the downpour and they were soon situated inside it.

"Where to?"

"I live on Elm Street." Alyssa almost snickered as his eyes went wide. He knew what tended to happen there, knew that's where a potential friend stalked his prey. "In his house." She added just to give him a mild panic attack as he had given her a year ago. "Don't worry, we have his consent, he's interested in you. I think he'll be wanting to meet you very soon."

"You're crazy." He mumbled as he started the car. "I'm a bad influence on you. Rushing head first into the line of fire and making up plans on the spot, did nothing that happened teach you not to be like me?" Alyssa just rolled her eyes as she looked out the window, she was sure she'd hear this speech many more times as long as they were together, as long as she was, "too headstrong, and noble and kind for your own good."  
>"Don't pretend to complain." She smiled, knowing full well it was those very qualities that had him enamored by her. "Besides your plans always work." And wasn't that true her thoughts drifted back.<p>

_"I need you to die." _

She had been startled at that time, gaping at him. He would never betray her like that would he? She had thought not, but nearly every action following that seemed to stay otherwise. He chased her to her home, wretched her from the window and shushed her softly as he cut into her. The pain had been unbearable and her throat gave way to shrieks of pain before she finally fell into darkness. When she woke again it was brief and all she had known was pain worse than that which had rendered her unconscious in the first place. She smelt her own burning flesh atop the original wound as he worked over her. Why would he do this to her? Had he not just said hours before that he loved her? The pain continued to grow more intense as it spread. She begged him to just let her die. He quickly reassured her whimpers with a steady "no". Alyssa had been in and out of consciousness for some time after that, but every time she woke, there was no fresh pain to greet her, just the sounds of him pacing or talking to her quietly, begging forgiveness and whispering sweet promises of a life without bloodshed if that was truly what she wanted after all of this was over.

In one bout of her consciousness she remembered Tasha screaming. And Kyle shouting right back. He sounded furious with the girl as he killed her. No. by the sounds Alyssa could remember, he had tortured her to death. He picked her up from the cot some time after the screams had dulled and pain rippled down her left side and to her lower back. But the wounds had been sterilized and bandaged, why would he prolong her suffering? He wasn't.

_ "Alyssa, come on, open your eyes." She did so rather begrudgingly. "Can you move? Can you stay awake?" She tested her arms and legs a little as she squirmed around in his arms, then nodded. She was still frail and weak, but she would be able to struggle forward. "I'm going to put you on a bus, it'll take you to Springwood, Ohio and I want you to wait for me there. I've made some arrangements in the past few days; you'll be fine if you can just get into town. I've heard some rumors of a Nightmare murderer resurfacing in town, so you'll have to be careful, but no one will question a strange girl showing up in the hospital with wounds like yours. You have to go, and I'll follow as soon as suspicion dies down."_

_ "Why?" Her voice was raw and her eyes glistened. _

_ "I love you but if we continued the way we were I was going to lose you. This was the only thing I could think of. I love you." He whispered reverently before setting her at the bus stop a town over. She realized absently that he most have gotten her into a car before he had woken her. Warm dry lips pressed gently against her own and she sighed. There was pain, but she was alive. That had to mean something. It wasn't like this was the first time he had hurt her to save their relationship. But if what he was promising was true, it could be the last. She just had to trust him. She boarded the bus because she already did. _

"Is this it?" Alyssa was pulled from her thoughts as the car pulled to a stop in front of the house she was staying at.

"Yeah." Her hand reached for the door but he stopped her with his own landing lightly on her shoulder. "What is it?" She questioned. He looked uneasy.

"I just wanted to give you something." A velvet jewelry box was in his hand and her face light up. Her necklace? She had been missing it for so long. "I'm sick of hiding and lying and how it's hurt you. I want to be with you, that's why I'm here, but I want to do things differently than last time." A flick of nimble fingers and the box was open. "Will you marry me?" It wasn't the most romantic, the most traditional, or the most perfect of proposals but it was his. He would give up everything that he cared about, he would stop killing for her. It was an impossible dream. And she couldn't help but say yes.

Two months later saw the house filled with shrieks of joy, as Alyssa discovered that she was pregnant. She pretended to be angry that she was going to have to deal with stretch marks on top of the large amount of scars he had already given her even though she never protested as he showered her face with kisses.

AN: Congratulations, the story is now over. At some point I will be posting an excerpt from one of the three other horror movie slasher stories that I have been working on that relates back to this one. There is also a poll on my profile so you can vote on which one you'd like to see out next (this does not mean I will do that story next, I just want to see reader feedback). That is not important to this story though and the story for them really does end here and we all, Ghosty, Alyssa and I, are incredibly grateful for your continued support. Goodbye!


	23. Bonus excerpt

AN: Okay so I have been debating about posting this for a long time, but I decided that I wanted people to know what happened after the end of Kyle and Alyssa's story. I know this might be unpopular, but it's my head cannon about them. It's also an excerpt from another story I'm working on all about Conner Davis, their son raised by Freddy Krueger and living with Jason and Michael. I hope you enjoy.

"I know what I'm doing Fred, I wouldn't change anything about this." Conner says slowly. "Fuck you know me." He looks over at his pseudo-father. "There's always a plan, I might not be able to see the whole map, but I'll follow the three of you down to Hell before I give up trying to navigate it." The demon gives him a soft chuckle as the rain comes down slowly. The forest has long since gone quiet and the smell of it tries to cut through the toxin they're breathing into the air.

"You sound just like your dad." He murmurs around the cigarette and the younger man pauses a moment, blinks, and wonders if he'd heard the Nightmare right.

"What?" Freddy closes his eyes and puts out his smoke on the rail and Conner straightens tensely.

"I'm not going to apologize because you needed to choose your own path before I got involved, but I lied when I said that I didn't know your parents." The blonde haired boy can't hide the shock that falls over him at the quiet declaration. Then the anger begins to set in, and it blazes through him so quickly he's half startled by the intensity.

"You knew my father and you never told me!? What gave you the right?! They were my family Krueger!" His hands are shaking and he lashes out almost instantaneously, but the demon has always been faster than him. So he skitters across the splintering wood and hits the opposite railing, but Freddy is powerful enough to nail his feet in place. The pain hardly fazes him as he tries to get at the older man, to wrap his hands around his throat and squeeze out every last secret the demon has before tearing him to shreds.

"Calm the hell down, kid!" is the snarled response.

"You knew him and he just left me with you? sick fuck! Who does that to a kid?! I was an infant! If you knew him and he still left me here with you then he was a selfish bastard and I'm better for not knowing him!"

"Don't you dare disgrace your father's name! He loved you and your mother more than anything in the world and he would be disappointed to see what a fool you're making of yourself right now!" Freddy shouts back and that smothers the rage and Conner feels small again. He feels like a child again. Freddy hadn't yelled at him like that in years. The demon's words catch up with him a moment later and he realizes that he's had clawed hand raised and poised to strike. He lowers it slowly and runs his other over his face with an exasperated sigh. In a few seconds he has a fresh cigarette raised to his lips. "Your father was a good man." And Freddy always said he hated good men, and Conner can't form any response. "And your mother was one of the sweetest women that I've ever known, and she was tough as nails to boot." There's a smile that is shining far in the recesses of the demon's eyes.

"Then why did they leave me?" His voice is slow and raw because this isn't the truth that he wanted.

"They didn't leave you kiddo," There's only been one time that he's ever seen Krueger's eyes look so disheartened and that was when he had found the journal of Nancy Thompson, it makes his throat go tight and any more of his screaming or smartass comments are trapped. "They meet in Woodsboro during the last massacre before you took up the knife, and yes, they fell in love."

"There were no survivors." No one who had been in contact with Alyssa Sterling survived, "and the killer was never found."

"Her boyfriend lived though, a mute, a trickster who could fool an entire town." Freddy says slowly. "He could fool an entire town though, tricked them into thinking he was mute, tricked them into thinking he was an idiot, tricked them into thinking he was innocent." Realization dawns slowly on Conner's mind.

"Fools them into thinking he's mute, when the killings were done by someone with a voice." And he cringes.

"Alyssa _was_ the only victim to defeat him, though, that part of the story is still true. But she never got away from him, you know how it is for us, Kid. You know when we find someone, anyone to latch on to, who can fight us, who challenges us on equal ground," Freddy's in that far away place and even though he knows he can't ask he wants to. He wants to know who Nancy Thompson was once again, and how she left such a mark on Freddy. "And thus the weirdest hostage situation occurred until they really did find level ground, and they became friends, and they fell in love."

"But why did they end up here? Why did they leave me with you?" Because he knows that the demon had tried to raise him as best he could, but it's still _Freddy_, and even if he was friends with his parents, they couldn't have wanted this for him.

"Circumstances arose that made it impossible for your parents to stay in Woodsboro, and Kyle had to fake Alyssa's death to protect her." The dream walker spares a moment to look out at the rain and the splinters of wood holding the human's feet in place begin to fade. "She showed up in my house about a year before your dad followed," he snorts slightly, "and nearly got herself killed again when she passed out on my living room floor as soon as she walked in." a small smile is curling the edge of Krueger's charred lips and Conner suddenly understands he must have genuinely cared for his parents. "But I saw who was coming for her and let her live. When your dad finally showed up they thought that without their past dragging behind them like a fresh corpse they would be able to have an apple-pie, white picket fence, kind of life." His smile turns bitter at the edge of his lips. "When you were born they were ecstatic, made me your unofficial godfather, even went so far as to ask to name you after me. I talked them out of it of course, naming a baby Frederick in Springwood is like naming a baby the Anti-Christ around here." Something in the demon's eyes is sharp and real and Conner can feel the pain twisting his gut without the older man even looking him in the eye. "It was eight months later that they got in the car crash." There's a very long pause before he's able to address the man.

"What happened?" He asks in a small voice because he feels like a child, and all he wants is for everything to be okay again even if he knows it can't.

"It was dark and rainy and there were drunken teenagers speeding down the road." The words are sharp and curt and cold like the memory of that night has never left Krueger. "Your mom got knocked unconscious, but we both knew she wouldn't make it and your father had already passed, so she asked me to take care of you, to help you grow up, and how could I say no? To sweet, tough as nails, little Alyssa?" It hurts because he can hear the affection dripping off his tone beneath the anguish. "And that's why I needed to tell you this now Conner." It startles him to hear is name out of Freddy's mouth. Freddy's never called him Conner. "They wanted you to be happy, and they wanted what was best for you. Now, I know it's not my place to dictate the first, but they made it my responsibility to take care of the second, and if the path your on is going to make you happy, you know Hockey Puck, Myers, and are here to help. Being a murderer does run in the family, but if it doesn't make you happy," the demon levels him with a serious stare. "Then I'll do everything in my power to get you out. It's your life Conner, and you can do whatever the hell you want with it, but we are family, and I will look out for you." The demon murmurs a cuss under his breath and he can't look at the kid anymore. That's fine by Conner, he doesn't think Freddy's ever gone that long acknowledging him as family without covering it up with some bullshit excuse, and he's pretty sure that he's even less emotionally stable than the burned man.

If he goes inside and prints out a picture of Alyssa Sterling and Kyle Davis a few hours later, it's not anyone else's business.

A/N: Officially then end, I will not be writing with Alyssa or Kyle ever again, though I might make edits to SFM. I hope that you enjoyed this peak into Conner's life and I just want to thank everyone who's read/reviewed/faved this story, so thank you all!


End file.
